Close Quarters
by LadyDrake
Summary: After losing her parents in a death raid just as summer begins, Hermione is destined for further suffering when she is sent to stay at the Snape Mansion. **After more than 40 requests for a sequel, you'll get one, but I gotta think on it!!!
1. Three Emergencies

**Introductory Note!** This is going to be about as sappy as I can get, though I'm not exactly sure just how sappy that is at this point. Be warned! Snape is somewhat OOC, and the situation is highly improbable. If this doesn't bother you, then enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remus, Severus, I need both of you to come with me to my office immediately," Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling today. Something was very, very wrong. When Severus looked at him questioningly, Dumbledore sighed and said, "There's been an accident--three of them." He murmured a password and the gargoyle sprang out of the way obediently. Once inside, Dumbledore instructed them to sit without any of his usual attempts to feed them candy. Snape and Lupin looked at each other, for once allied through mutual concern. Dumbledore already had their attention, so he cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Last night, just one day into summer vacation, three of our students suffered great misfortunes. Harry Potter's home was attacked by Death Eaters, his muggle family killed. The only thing that saved him was his imprisonment in the cupboard under the stairs--no Death Eater would search for the Boy Who Lived in such a humble place. The Dursleys had been starving him as well, so the boy is in very poor health. Poppy is taking care of him, however, and though he is weak, he'll be ready to leave the infirmary by tomorrow."  
  
Snape and Lupin looked at each other nervously, both obviously concerned for the boy. It was Snape who came to his senses first. "What were the other two... accidents?"  
  
"The only reason we found out that Harry was still alive at all was young Draco's willingness to betray his father, who has now disowned him. Draco received quite a beating for reaching out to us, and is also in the infirmary at this point, as is the last student we need to discuss. Fortunately, all students will recover physically, but that doesn't change the fact that they are targets. The last student, unfortunately, was hit by the killing curse. She managed to shield herself from its full effects, but I still have no idea how she managed it. She is waking up right at this moment."  
  
Snape didn't want to ask who this was, but he did anyway. Any student hit with the killing curse was bound to be in terrible condition, alive or not. "Who was she? What is the name of this student?" Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Hermione Granger." Snape sighed, shocking himself with his concern for the girl, but telling himself it was simply because of her prowess as a student. He looked back at Dumbledore, whose eyes were starting to get their twinkle back. "What are we going to do about them? There aren't enough staff members left here to constantly protect all three students. Besides, Voldemort is going to look for them here, meaning that there would always be a threat were they to remain at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, Severus, why am I not surprised? You are one step ahead, as always. I was considering leaving Hogwarts in Hagrid's care and taking young Malfoy into my own hands for the summer--he is in the most danger of all of them. Remus, I'd like you to care for Harry, and I'm sure Sirius would be delighted to help. Severus, I know you don't like to be disturbed during the summer months, but I need you to care for Miss Granger. Her family is dead and there is nowhere safe for her to go. Besides, Voldemort may take an interest once he hears of her ability to block the killing curse. Nurture her powers if she is up to studying again before the year starts. You're the only one with a work ethic to match hers, once she's started. And I have a feeling that work will drown her sorrows." Snape shook his head, and was about to protest, but Dumbledore jumped in for him.  
  
"Severus, I know you can do this. And I need you to. Miss Granger needs you to, as well, though she might not know it yet. Please." Snape sighed and nodded, resigned to his fate. Dumbledore smiled, a real smile. "I think you two might get on better than you think." His eyes twinkled momentarily, but then faded once more. "Remus, can you take Harry?" Remus nodded enthusiastically. "I'd absolutely love to, Albus. Both Sirius and I are delighted, I assure you."  
  
"Excellent. I know the students might prefer to be together, but they will be looked for together. If we separate them, we maximize their chances for survival." All three men nodded, and were soon having tea. Suddenly Dumbledore looked up at his closed door.  
  
"Poppy! Children! Do come in!" Remus and Severus looked at each other and shrugged. Dumbledore's uncanny ability to predict things had long since stopped surprising them. Poppy Pomfrey burst in, dragging three bedraggled but shockingly well-looking students behind her. All looked very tired, very sad, and very old, but they were also all in one piece. It hurt Snape to think that what had remained of their innocence at the end of sixth year was already gone, one day into the summer after it. Hermione still looked intelligent and alert, but there was an emptiness in her eyes that made even the imperturbable Snape want to hold her.  
  
"Harry, Draco, Hermione," Dumbledore sighed. "I offer you my deepest sympathies, and I hope that you will speak to one of us should you need assistance coping with your loss. Unfortunately, I will have to bar you from attending the funerals of the deceased--Miss Granger especially, because she is presumed dead by Voldemort and his allies. We will allow them to believe this until next year, when school will make it necessary for her to return to the land of the living. I know you may not all appreciate this, but what we will do with you this summer is for your own protection. Harry, you will go to stay with Sirius and Remus." Harry's face lit up for the first time since the attacks.  
  
"Draco, you will come to stay with me." Draco smiled and thanked the Headmaster for his hospitality, and asked if he might be able to see Harry and Hermione at some point during the break. Everyone regarded this statement with some surprise, including Draco. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around her former enemy. Soon she had pulled Harry in as well, and their friendship was solidified. Dumbledore smiled and said that could be arranged.  
  
"Hermione," he smiled. "You will be staying with Professor Snape this summer. I trust you will enjoy his company." Hermione kept her face blank and thanked Severus coldly. Harry looked a little green, and Draco looked like he pitied the girl. Snape couldn't help but feel a little hurt, although he couldn't blame them for their horror. He'd have to be especially nice to her--not only because of her parents but because he wasn't going to be unhappy in his own house. Sarcastic? Yes, but angry and crotchety? No. Besides, it wasn't like he had to keep up his facade in front of just one student, and if any student was trustworthy, it was Miss Granger. He suspected that she didn't require any babysitting. Yes, Miss Granger would get to know a different Severus Snape this summer--he'd see to that. Yet Snape had to wonder: What was it about this girl that made him want to win her over in the first place? 


	2. Humble Abode

The next morning, the three students were gathered in front of the main doors, all of their worldly possessions magically compressed to fit into lightweight, amazingly small boxes. They were talking to each other quietly, waiting for their professors to take them their separate ways.  
  
"Hermione, Draco and I will both owl you constantly," Harry said as Draco nodded. "After all, you'll need some good company, especially considering your circumstances." Hermione grinned a little, and they all hugged each other once again. They were interrupted when Dumbledore cleared his throat, and all three turned to face their new guardians--Hermione could only pray that this was temporary. Wasting her entire summer with Professor Snape was a hellish idea, and it still made her shudder with horror.  
  
"I'm afraid it's time for all of you to say goodbye, but only for now. Have excellent summers, all of you, and do remember to owl Draco and me." Dumbledore nodded at them, and the students all said final goodbyes, then walked to the outskirts of Hogwarts property to apparate. Before she disappeared from sight, the only thing Hermione could remember was Snape fixing her with those intense black eyes of his, telling her to relax, and gently taking her arm. Hermione surprised herself when she actually welcomed the contact. Before she could dwell on it, however, her entire body was swept away, and she was soon trying to regain her balance in front of an absolutely incredible gothic-style mansion. Without thinking about it, she had used Snape for support, and he had let her without complaint. Unnerved, she looked up at him and saw him looking down at her with.... concern? Hermione let go of him quickly and moved away.  
  
Then she saw the house. She gazed up at it with unabashed appreciation, admiring the gargoyles and the arched windows, following with her eyes the green vines that crept up the aged gray stone.  
  
"I see you like it Miss Granger," she heard Snape murmur behind her. "Welcome to my humble abode." She didn't miss the slight sarcasm in his voice--his home was anything but humble. But this time the sarcasm wasn't lined with any insult or malice. He still sounded like Snape, but somehow he seemed.... well.... nicer. Shaking her head and deciding that he was just being nice because her parents were dead, she followed him into the house. A strange smell washed over her as she entered, one with musk, leather, and slight tinges of vanilla and orange. It was a decidedly masculine scent which Hermione found very pleasant. She found herself wondering absently if Snape smelled like that. Luckily, that train of thought was halted by an excited cry coming from what must have been the kitchen.  
  
"Master! You is back! Minny has missed you so!" a small, elderly house elf came bounding towards Snape, who seemed to have forgotten Hermione. He knelt to allow Minny to hug him, engulfing her in his long arms. Minny laughed, kissed his cheek, and squirmed away, grinning. Then she turned to see Hermione, and her eyes widened.  
  
"My, my! Master has brought Miss! Or Mrs.?" she waggled her eyebrows at Snape suggestively, and for a moment he actually looked embarrassed. Hermione was suffering from new-aspects-of-Snape overload. Frowning, she looked between the Professor and his house elf, completely confused. It amazed her when Snape explained their situation gently to the house elf, in an almost tender voice. His ability to use that voice for something other than intimidation made her wonder what kind of person Snape was deep down. Maybe he wasn't such a creep after all? As Snape explained, she took time to admire the spacious foyer, with an elegant parlor on the left and the kitchens to the right. Two other house elves, younger ones, peeked around the kitchen door but retreated quickly when Hermione smiled at them.  
  
"Miss?" Hermione turned to look at Minny and nodded. "Minny will give you nice room upstairs while Master shows Miss house, yes?" Hermione smiled and nodded, charmed by the spunky house elf who refused to be bogged down by obvious age. Before leaving them, she hugged Snape's leg and whispered up at him, "I am glad Master is back at home."  
  
Snape turned to Hermione and gestured for her to follow him up the dramatic staircase. He paused at the top: they were in a spacious corridor.  
  
"The left wing has nothing of interest for you," he said. "I myself have not been there often since my childhood. Your rooms will be this way." He led her to the right. They passed an extra bathroom, a sitting room, a closed door Snape didn't explain, some double doors he said he was saving for last, and finally, at the end of the hallway, they reached Hermione's room. Snape lifted a pale, graceful hand and rapped sharply on the door.  
  
Minny yelled from inside. "Room is ready!" Snape grinned and threw the door open, gesturing for Hermione to enter first. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head with amazement. The room was bright and spacious, with two extremely inviting deep burgundy armchairs facing a fireplace. The wardrobe provided more than enough space, but there was also a chest of drawers and a very handsome mirror, polished to perfection. The bed was tall and wide, and Hermione wanted to sink into it immediately. It was a canopy bed, with a canopy she could adjust to her satisfaction. The coloring of the room was warm and earthy, the wood dark and strong. There was a door in the corner of the room that led to a bathroom, which was also huge. The tub was more like a large hot tub, and the bubble bath selections were even more impressive than those at Hogwarts. Only one thing was missing from this room...  
  
Hermione turned to Snape and gasped, "This room is absolutely fantastic, but... where's the bookshelf?" Snape, who had been in the doorway watching her, stepped into the room and did something she'd never expected to see from him. He laughed, a low, deep rumbling laugh that emerged from the very depths of his chest. His black eyes glinted a bit, amused, and his face contorted into a smile which made him look almost.... handsome.  
  
"What?" he raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who was frowning again. "You think I don't laugh? No offense, but your presence here is not nearly enough to ruin my time here at home." Hermione felt a little embarrassed, but she smiled. She liked this new Snape. "As for the bookshelves..." Snape walked across the room to another door, this one closed. Dramatically he threw it open and ushered Hermione through, almost excitedly. Hermione gasped audibly this time, unable to contain her excitement.  
  
She was in the hugest library she'd ever seen. Books covered the walls of the gargantuan room from floor to ceiling, and rolling ladders accompanied each set of shelves for the ambitious book seeker. Muggle books, magic books.... everything Hermione could want was in this room. She turned to grin at Snape, her grief almost assuaged for the moment. He read the question in her eyes and answered.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," he sounded jokingly reluctant, a parody of his normal self. "I suppose you can have free reign in here, as long as you don't damage anything." Hermione squealed delightedly and was about to disappear into the stacks when Snape stopped her with a sharp "BUT...." Hermione turned to look at him, and he was suddenly the old Snape again.  
  
"There are a lot of dangerous books in those shelves. If you come across anything even potentially questionable that arouses your curiosity, I expect you to tell me what you are up to before you begin reading it. Some things are not for even the most intelligent minds to dive into without any preparation. I am trusting you Miss Granger--do not lead me to believe that my trust is misplaced. If you are ever considering anything remotely out of line, you would do well to remember just whose house you are in." Hermione looked at him, completely confused. One minute he was nice, and the next he was a bastard again. What was wrong with this guy?  
  
"I'll leave you to unpack," Snape said neutrally. "Then I assume I'll know where to find you. No one has ever reacted so.... enthusiastically.... to my library before." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly upwards, and he spun on his heel, his cloak billowing behind him as he strode away. 


	3. Settling In

Hermione went to her room and began to unpack, deciding that since she had to stay here for three whole months she'd make herself at home. The first thing she unpacked was her stereo, saved from wreck that was her room. Fortunately, she had discovered long ago how to magically recharge batteries, and soon she was dancing around as she put things away. Music always did make her feel better.  
  
Her robes went into the wardrobe first, then her muggle clothes. She used the drawers to store her books and CDs, the only real possessions she'd brought with her from her home. She had never been much of a pack rat. When she was finished, which didn't take long because Hermione made a point of being efficient, she leapt onto her bed and sank down in it to think. She had a lot to think about. Disturbing images still filled her mind: her parents holding each other desperately as the Death Eaters burst in, the shocked look on their faces as the green light of Avada Kedavra made its way to them. Hermione remembered seeing the green light heading to her as well.... but how was that possible? She was sitting here thinking about being hit with the killing curse, which just didn't happen. Had she somehow resisted it? Her heart began to pound, and she was overcome with disbelief.   
  
Shelving these thoughts for the moment, Hermione took the time to mourn her parents. Locking her door, she put her head in her hands and cried for what seemed like hours. In her heart she knew her parents wanted her to move on, so she simply let out all of her sadness in one big explosion. When she finally looked up, her crying ended, she still felt sad, still missed her family, but knew that she had made peace with them and with herself. Hermione had never been one to give into grief for long. After making sure her eyes were no longer puffy, she got up and decided to have a crack at that library. She was on her way when there was a timid knock on her other door. Removing the locking spell, she called, "Come in!" The door opened, and Minny meekly entered the room, looking nervous. Hermione smiled.   
  
"Come in, Minny. Why don't you sit down for a moment?" Minny looked at Hermione, amazed, and obeyed. "What did you need?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Miss is not angry? Only Master likes talk with Minny!" Hermione smiled. "No, Minny, I'd be glad to talk to you. What did you want to say to me?" The little house elf looked afraid for a moment, but Hermione smiled comfortingly.   
  
"Minny wants to ask Miss to be good to Master. He is very kind to Minny, but Minny not always enough company for him. Master is very lonely." Minny's concern for Professor Snape was touching, and Hermione felt there had to be something special about Snape to evoke such loyalty from a house elf.   
  
"I don't even know if Professor Snape likes me, Minny. But I will try." Minny looked up at Hermione, delighted. "Master likes Miss, Minny knows. Minny always knows what Master likes. Miss will be very, very good for him, though Master might not know this." Hermione raised an eyebrow, unsure that anyone could read Professor Snape. Minny beamed at her once more and said goodbye, leaving Hermione with even more confusing thoughts. So much could happen in one day! Deciding that Minny's observations could be trusted, Hermione vowed to herself that she'd be kind to Professor Snape. The way Minny's face had looked when she'd said he was lonely had almost broken her heart, even if they were talking about the Potions Master.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione relaxed for a while and listened to some more music, lying on her new bed and staring absently at the ceiling. Alone time had been exactly what she needed, and now that she had her wits about her, she was ready to take on the world. She had also recalled her thoughts about repelling the killing curse, and began to wonder about it. Why was she alive now? Perhaps she had something left to do on Earth? Was there a special way to repel the curse? Could it be developed? Even better, could other people do it, too? Hermione's head was hurting after a moment, but luckily she couldn't dwell on it for too long because there was a sharp knock on her door, letting her know that it had to be Snape.   
  
"It's open!" she yelled, sitting up. The door cracked open, and Snape poked his head in, followed by the rest of his body. Hermione looked at him expectantly.   
"Miss Granger?" he looked almost uncertain. "Are you hungry? It's getting late and I wanted to know if you wanted anything...." His voice was still cold, but his eyes...  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape. I'd like that," Hermione smiled. Snape looked like he felt a little better. He obviously wasn't used to entertaining people. "Well," he said, unsteady again, "I can have Minny bring something to you up here if you want, or you can eat downstairs with me." He clearly expected her to choose the former.   
  
"I'll eat with you, if you don't mind. Are you ready now?" Snape frowned, and then nodded, motioning for her to follow. Hermione wondered why she was suddenly reading all of these emotions into Snape's perfectly normal, polite behavior. Of course he was going to be nice to her! He had to be!They went down the stairs in silence, and he led her through a larger dining room to a smaller one, closer to the kitchens. There was a table there that Minny was setting up for the two of them while humming tunelessly to herself. She looked up and winked at Hermione, who grinned. A delicious aroma began drifting from the kitchen, which Snape seemed to recognize.   
  
"Minny, you didn't!" he smiled. She nodded at him knowingly. "How kind of you! You'll have to save some for yourself, you know." Minny giggled and ran to get the food. He turned to Hermione and explained, "It's fried calamari. I've always been fond of the stuff, ever since my parents took me to Italy when I was younger." Hermione grinned--she'd never thought fried squid would be on the list of anyone's favorite foods. When they sat down, Hermione was amazed when Snape pulled her chair out for her, ever the gentleman. She frowned at him for the thousandth time that way, and he shrugged. "I was taught to behave this way. Being in my own house calls back some of my old habits."   
  
Once the food was brought out, they sat in silence for a while. Strangely, Hermione found the silence to be rather companionable, unlike it had been when she'd gotten detention from Snape last year and had to sit for two hours feeling his eyes boring into her back. It still amazed her that this gentlemanly, though still laconic, man who befriended house elves was also the greasy git that had made her six years of potions so far a living hell. She thought that perhaps she would just appreciate the change and enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
Before long, their eating pace slackened, offering more room for conversation. Snape didn't seem like the type to indulge in, much less start, a conversation, so Hermione started. "So.... does Voldemort really think I'm dead?" Snape looked at her, surprised, and nodded.   
  
"Miss Granger, if you're not up to discussing this---"  
  
"Call me Hermione. I don't think I could get through an entire summer of being called by my last name. You don't mind, do you?" He cocked his head. "No, Hermione, I don't mind." She decided she liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. "And I suppose you may call me Severus, although it had better not carry over into the school year." She grinned at him. "All right, Severus, you have a deal." The corner of his mouth twitched. Hermione almost categorized it as a smile.  
  
"About my earlier question...." Snape nodded. "We still don't know how, but you managed to resist the killing curse. Albus spoke to me about it, and he wants you to simply continue developing your powers. If you're feeling up to it, we could...." He seemed unsure of himself again. Hermione felt a rush of mixed compassion and admiration for the man. This had to be hard for him. "We could work on some things." Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'd like to work with you, Severus." Once again, he seemed to relax. Had he really been so sure that she would reject him? Or was she just reading things that weren't there? It wasn't like he was an open book, and every reaction she'd seen in him was too subtle for her to be sure... Hermione doubted herself for a moment, but Minny caught her eye and nodded solemnly. 


	4. Animagus

That evening, Hermione decided to acquaint herself with Professor Snape's impressive library. She dove enthusiastically into the stacks, just walking among the books and glancing around for interesting titles as she always did when there was nothing specific to research. Finally her eyes lighted on a title that attracted her immensely: "Animagus: The Power Within You." Almost instinctively, her hand darted out to snatch the book, and she headed to the comfortable chairs near the fireplace in the library's reading area. Much to her surprise, the fire was already crackling cheerfully, and Snape was there staring into it, an open book in his lap. Hermione simply plopped into one of the armchairs and began to read. After a moment or so, Snape looked up at her.   
  
"Hermione, is that what I think it is?" She glanced up at him over the book, which covered everything but her eyes from the angle he was sitting at. His eyes glinted. "You are interested in becoming an Animagus, then?"   
  
"How could I not be? I couldn't be a legal one at this point, of course." Snape nodded. "Hermione, becoming an Animagus is a difficult process. Are you sure you'll be up to it anytime soon?" She looked back up over her book and nodded. Then she paused. "How did you recognize this book so quickly? You couldn't have seen the title from ther--- Oh." Hermione gazed into the obsidian eyes of a large black raven.  
  
[I would suggest reading that book, then waiting until the moon is full next Wednesday before attempting any transformations. For some reason that makes the change go more smoothly.] Hermione smiled. There was sarcasm even in his telepathic voice. "You can use telepathy too, then?" she asked. [Yes. Would you like to learn? If you can become an Animagus, I just might teach you....] She nodded, grinning. Just how much did she have to learn from him?   
  
Hermione spent the next few weeks in preparation, as well as getting to know the house. Oddly enough, she found the gargoyles out front charming, and she could have sworn that one of them winked at her a few times. Snape also had fantastic gardens outside, with everything from rose bushes to birds of paradise (the late Mrs. Granger's favorite flower) to a wide, peaceful lake. Hermione promised herself she'd take a swim sometime. Inside, the high ceilings and wide hallways enchanted her, and she never seemed to get used to the smells of musk and leather that permeated the mansion. Often she'd just stand at a window look outside, especially at night when she could watch the stars.  
  
Professor Snape himself had also turned out to be a pleasant surprise. He really wasn't such a bad guy, and Hermione was enjoying his company more and more with time. Minny had helped with that, though. Her second day at the mansion, the distraught elf frantically apologized to her for using magic to give Hermione added insight when it came to Snape. Hermione just laughed and told Minny not to worry about it, and that her help was appreciated.   
  
On Wednesday night, Hermione was prepared to become an Animagus. She had asked Snape to be there, just to keep an eye on her in case something went wrong. He had, of course, agreed, and was now looking at her with a subtle mixture of pride, excitement, and concern. She realized that, as her teacher, this was a big moment for him as well. Crouching in a patch of moonlight shining through the library window, she began to focus on the change. Not allowing anything to disturb her focus was vital in order for her to be successful. Soon something changed deep inside her, and Hermione could feel her body rearranging itself, shrinking, bending in strange directions. At first it was painful, but Hermione succumbed completely to her instincts and soon there was only the sensation of movement. Then, suddenly, it was all over, and Hermione knew that the change was complete.  
  
Rising from her crouching position, Hermione realized she wasn't very tall. Looking down at her front legs, she could see that she was covered in silky black fur. By the way her feet looked, she knew she was a cat. Curiously, she extended her claws and retracted them, amused. She heard a gasp behind her, and turned to see Professor Snape, staring at her with unguarded admiration and pride on his face. So he did feel a sense of pride when his students achieved great things. His expression became neutral again when he realized she was watching him. Stretching lazily, Hermione leapt gracefully on to the arm of his chair and sat, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, so she cocked her head the way cats do when they expect something.   
  
Snape commented, almost to himself. "Animagi usually maintain their natural eye color when they transform, but your eyes are now bright green, when they were brown before." Hermione was surprised he had noticed her eye color at all. Jumping gracefully off of his chair, she returned to her human form, grinning. "I did it!" she whispered enthusiastically. Snape was still giving her a perplexed look. "What's wrong, Severus?"   
  
"Hermione, your eyes are still green." She ran to find a mirror, and when she did, she realized that he was right. Her eyes were now a deep, intense shade of green and her hair, though still brown, was now much sleeker and silkier. Though a little disturbed, Hermione still had to admit that she looked good.  
  
When she returned to the library, Snape already had a book in his lap, and was flipping through it determinedly. Hermione just sat and waited, instinctively knowing not to disturb him.   
  
"Here it is!" he exclaimed, reading quickly. Hermione noticed he read as quickly as she did. "This says that in some very powerful wizards or witches, their magic becomes so much a part of them that when they become animagi, they sometimes take on a few of their animal traits. Very interesting. It should wear off in an hour or so."   
  
"So, are you going to teach me telepathy now?" Snape smirked at her good naturedly. "Already, Miss Granger? One would think you'd be tired already after tonight's work." Hermione just shook her head. "Nope, Severus, tonight's as good a time as ever." He raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched yet again. Hermione felt a bit jealous of Minny. Why wouldn't Snape smile at her like he did at the house elf?  
  
"Very well, Hermione. The first thing you need to work on is forming your thoughts into clear, coherent phrases. You can send emotions telepathically, but words are always better when you specifically need something...." Snape actually enjoyed teaching Hermione these things. It was a joy for him to have a student who was actually interested in learning. Perhaps he could impart more to her than he had originally planned. Besides, he had never realized how beautiful she was.... Snape mentally slapped himself for that one. As if Hermione Granger would ever have feelings for a greasy, unsociable man old enough to be her father. She probably didn't like him on any level, period.  
  
At that moment, Hermione was amazed by how much she actually liked Severus. He was a different person here in his home, and she was really enjoying his company. She especially liked the way his eyes glinted every time he had a new idea, or when she understood what he was trying to teach her. When his eyes lit up like that, he looked surprisingly handsome! Hermione mentally slapped herself for that one. As if a dignified older man like Professor Snape would ever have those kinds of thoughts about her, an annoying child in his eyes! He probably didn't appreciate her presence in his home at all. 


	5. Fight

That night, Snape lay in his bed staring blankly into the void of his pitch black room. For Merlin's sake, it had only been a few days and he was already attached to the girl. He'd even been able to let himself forget his past and the debt he had yet to repay, if only for a few fleeting moments. But he knew it couldn't last. He didn't deserve redemption in any form, and he most definitely was not going to receive it from a child--especially not one of his students!   
  
But Snape was forced to admit to himself that Hermione was no longer a child. She was already seventeen, and technically she was eighteen due to her experiences with the time turner. She no longer looked like a child either, he thought with a shudder. Mentally he chided himself. Was he really so desperate for human contact that he would allow himself to lust after the first girl who came close to him, even a student? And she hadn't even come to his home of her own free will! In his heart, Snape wanted so badly to at least play a father figure, to teach her, to speak with her and hear her response. But Hermione had too much of an effect on him. Perhaps anyone would have done this to him. Snape decided that he wasn't worthy of human relationships, and deemed himself unable to cope with even the most casual friendship. This had gone on too long. It was time to shut off Herm---the Granger girl.   
  
The next morning, Hermione came down to breakfast as usual, but Snape didn't even bother to look at her over the rim of the Daily Prophet. She sensed something was wrong and asked him about it.   
  
"Everything is fine, Miss Granger," he answered curtly, even harshly. Minny peeked around a corner and frowned at him, then looked to Hermione. They exchanged a confused glance. Hermione chose to ignore his harshness and sat down to eat.   
  
"So, are we going to continue work with telepathy today?" she asked, testing the waters. He ignored her, and her jaw clenched.   
  
"Severus, what is wrong with you this morning?" She was beginning to get angry. [I am Professor Snape to you, Miss Granger.] His voice sounded so cold in her head, and she wanted desperately to scream her current thoughts into the back of his mind.   
  
[Fine, Professor Snape] she snapped mockingly, relishing the twitch in his hand. He hadn't thought she'd master telepathy so quickly. The girl really was a marvel. [Perhaps you are not as I had thought you were.] Snape looked up at her in reaction to the comment, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. [One would think that a star student was intelligent enough not to make ridiculous assumptions about her professors, especially when she is imposing on them in their own homes.]  
  
[I thought you might have a soul underneath all of that arrogance, hostility, and bitterness, Professor Snape. Hell, I even thought I might get to like you. For the last few days, I did like you. Why were you nice to me, Snape? Because my parents are dead? I don't need to be babied by anyone, especially not a cold, heartless bastard like you. I'll remember not to assume next time that even people like you are human.] Hermione rose sharply from the table and left Snape sitting there, slightly bewildered and very unhappy with himself.   
  
"Minny does not know what Master told Miss in her mind, but Master was obviously very stupid," snapped Minny, suddenly emerging from around the corner. "It is very stupid of Master to insult his friends." Snape was in no mood to listen to anyone, not even Minny.   
  
"She is not my friend," he snapped. "I have none." He, too, left, taking a concealed flight of stairs down to his basement. He needed to be completely alone.   
  
~~~~~~  
Hermione was in her room, crying into one of her pillows. Why did this man's approval matter to her? He was Snape, the greasy, horrible potions master who had terrorized her for years. How had he hurt her so? She had expected this kind of behavior from the beginning, but she had let him disarm her. It had been a mistake.   
  
But a nagging part of her told her she had not been mistaken in trusting Snape. Minny's conversation with her also resurfaced in her thoughts. Why was Snape trying to cut her off? Did he really think so poorly of her, or was it all a ruse to push her away? Confused, Hermione rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling once again. She asked herself once more just why this man's opinion mattered to her at all. And then she knew.   
  
"Oh my God," she whispered aloud. "I'm falling for Professor Snape." Where had those emotions come from? Hermione tried to remember her classes with him, and realized that she'd always paid a little more attention to Snape than to her other professors when he lectured--and it wasn't because she feared his wrath. She had never admitted to herself that she enjoyed watching him glide across the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione had always relished the silky sounds of his voice, had always imagined how seductive it could be once purged of its customary malice. Of course, Snape could never return the sentiment. The most she could hope for was his friendship, and at this point even that seemed highly unlikely.   
  
~~~~  
Snape was facing a similar dilemma in the privacy of his basement, similar to the dungeons of Hogwarts. He was absentmindedly brewing a headache potion for himself, unable to help dwelling on Hermione. The hurt in her eyes this morning had crushed him, and her telepathic chewing-out had deflated the confidence and hope he had regained while back at home. He had even snapped at Minny! Snape hated himself. Hermione had even admitted to liking him during her time here--the first time anyone had ever said that to him. What had he done? Snape put his head in his hands, eaten away by guilt and self loathing.   
  
Suddenly Snape was interrupted from his mental self-torture by something far worse. Gritting his teeth in pain, Snape shoved his left sleeve up to his elbow, revealing an angrily burning Dark Mark. "Oh shit," thought Snape. "Here we go again." 


	6. Visit from Voldemort

Not wanting to test Voldemort's patience, Snape chose to answer his summons immediately and tried to apparate. He was confused for a moment when nothing happened. Thinking frantically, Snape realized that he wasn't going to Voldemort. Voldemort was coming to him. Panic threatened to overwhelm him. Knowing he didn't have much time, Snape literally dashed up the stairs and to Hermione's room. Banging on the door frantically, he shouted her name several times.   
  
[It's Miss Granger to you, Professor.] The sneer in her voice was unmistakable as it whispered in the back of his mind, but Snape didn't have time to fight with her.   
  
[Hermione you have to come with me right now.] Snape was on the verge of complete panic, and Hermione sensed it. He heard the padding of feet on the rug, then the door opening slowly. "What do you want?" she snarled at him.  
  
"Voldemort...." he showed her his arm. "I can't apparate to him, which means he's coming here. You have to hide. Right now." Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything he had grabbed her arm and dragged her into the library. Murmuring a complex spell, he yanked her towards the fireplace. The wall behind it swung backwards, revealing an actual furnished room behind it. Hermione gasped, but didn't have time to ask before she was shoved into it.  
  
"Hermione," Snape hissed, "You'll be able to see and hear everything. Dumbledore uses this room to spy sometimes. Say the name of the person you want to track to the crystal ball. They'll show up if they're on my property. I am warning you right now--no matter what happens, don't you dare leave this place until you see the images of Voldemort and anyone he's with apparating away with your own eyes, or until I personally come to get you. Do you understand me?" Hermione could only nod. He sighed and started to close the wall when she stopped him.  
  
"Professor Snape, what if something happens to you?" He just looked at her strangely, and murmured, "What happens to me is of no consequence." He closed the fireplace resolutely and soon had a fire crackling merrily in front of the passage. Hermione noticed that there was a crystal ball was by one of the chairs that was automatically tracking Snape wherever he went. She saw him telling Minny to hide, his voice in a whisper. Hermione was shocked that she was able to hear him, but attributed it to the crystal ball's power. Suddenly his head jerked up, and he murmured to the frightened house elf, "Take your children now, and hide wherever you can. He is here." Minny summoned the two small house elves she'd seen peeking at her from the kitchen, and watched as Minny ushered them into a kitchen cupboard, casting spells on it to cover it with cobwebs. Hermione realized just how lucky she was to be safe in her hiding place. She could feel the wards humming around it.  
  
The crystal's vision followed Snape to the foyer, where a thin and withered shape already awaited him. Red eyes blazed at Snape from the serpentine face, and a rasping voice addressed him.  
  
"Ah, Severus, it is good to see you." There was a sneer in Voldemort's voice that made Snape's sound sweet and complimentary, even at its worst. Snape immediately fell to the floor before the frightening figure and kissed the hem of his robes fervently. Voldemort only laughed, a dry hacking sound. Hermione shuddered involuntarily. "Yes, that's very good of you Severus," he hissed.   
  
Another figure had apparated behind Snape--a figure who could only be Lucius Malfoy. Draco really did resemble him, and Hermione felt an added pang of compassion for her classmate. How had Draco managed to defy this man? And how could he live with himself knowing that this monster's blood flowed in his veins?  
  
"Severus, there is no need to keep up these false pretenses," Malfoy growled. "Our Lord is all too aware of your disloyalty." Voldemort laughed again, and Hermione wondered if it was possible to grow used to such a disconcerting sound.   
  
"Severus, Severus," the Dark Lord chided mockingly. "It does pain me to see you stray from me like this. I fear I shall have to punish you. Whether you live or die depends on the strength of your own spirit....which means that your survival is highly doubtful." Lucius kicked Snape violently to the ground, then subjecting him to further abuse. Snape had his teeth kicked in, and Hermione heard a couple of his ribs crack with sickening clarity. Voldemort only watched, his amusement apparent. It was all Hermione could do not to cry out and go running to her teacher. Snape was half dead already when Voldemort ordered Lucius to stop.   
  
"Severus, something had happened that we would like to know about. I wanted the mudblood Granger's innocent heart to use in one of my experiments, but when Lucius here was sent to recover her body, nothing was in her grave." Snape feigned confusion so well that even Hermione believed him for a moment. She realized just what a good actor he was. "Tell us Snape!" Lucius bellowed, kicking her Professor once more. "I know you know something. What happened to the Granger girl?"   
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Snape gasped, fighting for air and spitting out some blood and fragments of teeth. "I thought she was dead, and good riddance if you ask me. The sniveling little know-it-all was such a nuisance in class." Hermione cringed at that, but told herself Snape had only been acting.   
  
"She's hardly little," Lucius sneered. "You've had girls younger than she is, though they usually put up a good fight." Hermione was horrified. She knew Snape had a shadowy past, but she hadn't expected to hear that. "Maybe I'm mistaken, Lucius," Snape whispered, "But I thought young girls were always more to your taste. I prefer willing partners that I don't have to snatch from a cradle." Lucius's face reddened, but Hermione felt much better. Snape's tone that time had truly smacked of honesty. Killing and torturing people was one thing in her mind, but raping young girls was another, and in some ways worse.   
  
Voldemort was laughing again. "Boys, boys," he sneered. "Lucius, you may go. I will speak with you again shortly. As for you Severus, we most likely will not meet again. Goodbye." Snape met his eyes unwaveringly. Hermione's heart broke for him. He looked so brave at that moment, even when all hope was gone. The look soon disappeared from his face, however, when Voldemort pointed his wand at the Potions Master and murmured, "Crucio." Soon Snape's entire body was contorted as a result of wracking pain, which only led him to worsen the injuries given to him by Malfoy. Voldemort laughed again, then apparated away. Hermione bolted from the chamber, leaping fearlessly through the still-crackling fire to get to Professor Snape. No matter what terms they were on, she couldn't let him die this way. 


	7. Long Night

Hermione clambered wildly down the steps to the foyer, making her way towards the crumpled body of Professor Snape. Kneeling next to him, she began stroking his face and whispering nonsense to him as his body writhed. He looked up at her desperately, his pain too intense for him to mask it. One of his ribs was probably puncturing a hole in his lung, by the way he was breathing. Hardly knowing what she was doing, Hermione placed her hands on his torso and felt energy leaving through her hands. Immediately Snape's muscles started to relax, and soon he was staring up at her, bewildered. Then his eyes drifted behind her, and Hermione felt someone else's eyes moving over her back.   
  
"Well, well. I hang around for a few more minutes to watch the fun and look who shows up!" Hermione turned to meet the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She hadn't actually seen him leave. She mentally slapped herself. "Actually staying with your professors now, eh? Doing a little extra credit?" Malfoy's voice dripped with innuendo. He looked to the panting Snape, who was fighting for air. "How was she, eh Severus? Too bad you're too far gone for her to kiss you and make it better. Now, mudblood, it's time for you to meet the fate you somehow evaded the last time we met. Would you like to see your beloved professor put out of his misery first, so you'll know how it works? He's a dead man anyway. Or were your parents enough for you?" He raised his wand to murmur the words, his wand pointed at her chest, but Hermione was too fast for him. She had read about the Unforgivable Curses before--maybe she could just pull it off...   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" she whispered, waving her wand exactly as her books had instructed her. A burst of green light left her wand and smacked a shocked Lucius Malfoy straight in the chest. Soon he had hit the floor, and was staring at Hermione with cold, lifeless eyes. Closing her own eyes, Hermione tried not to panic. She thought she was going to vomit as the realization that she had just killed someone washed over her. A wheeze from Snape was enough to snap her out of it. Whirling around to run to his side, Hermione noticed that his eyes were looking more and more unfocused. He desperately tried to hold her gaze, but his normally clear black eyes were starting to mist over and roll back into his head. His mouth formed the word, "Go." Hermione shook her head.   
  
"Severus, don't even think about dying on me. Just stay awake, okay? I'll take care of you." He looked at her again, bewildered, and tried to keep his eyes on her face. She placed her hands on his chest again and concentrated. For the next few moments, there was only the sound of Snape's ragged breathing echoing in the foyer. Hermione's mind was elsewhere. Much to her surprise, she had seen inside herself, and found a glowing silver pool of light that was pulsating with energy. It was her magical power--she was somehow accessing it directly. Instinctively knowing what to do, Hermione called smoky tendrils of magic with her mind and sent them down her arms into Snape's body. She concentrated on her knowledge of human anatomy, and focused on the damage she was sensing inside him. In her mind she repaired his ribs, knitting the bone together and adding extra strength to it. What was happening in her mind was also physically happening to Snape--she could feel his torso reconstructing under her palms. She did indeed find a hole in his lung, and she delicately wove the tissue back together, smiling to herself when his breathing improved a bit. Placing her hand on his forehead, she found him slightly concussed but lacking in severe damage. His eyes were still fixed on her, childishly helpless and trusting. Hermione found herself wondering just how many people had seen him this way. There was no time just now to think about that or her newly discovered healing powers.   
  
The immediate dangers alleviated, Hermione decided that Snape should probably be moved upstairs now. Poor man--he was caked with dried blood, bruised, and probably had dozens of broken bones in his legs and feet and hands. His muscles were still contracting sporadically as a result of the Cruciatus curse.   
  
[Minny!] she thought desperately. [It's Hermione! Please, come help me save Severus!] Hermione felt her magical power waning. She'd already overextended herself, and there was much left to do. Before long, much to her relief, the house elf scurried in, looking horrified at the body of Lucius Malfoy. Then, her face hardening, she called, "Mina, Andy, take this man and get rid of him permanently. No one can see his body." The small elves emerged, nodded, and obeyed their mother, and Hermione sighed with relief. One problem, at least, was taken care of.   
  
"Minny," Hermione said, "I've already used a lot of magic and I'm very tired. Can you help me get him to his rooms upstairs?" Minny nodded and they whispered levitation charms together. Snape just closed his eyes and allowed them to move him. When they reached the door he'd neglected to explain to her on the first day, Minny opened it and they floated him in. Hermione noticed that the musk and leather scents of the house were intensified in here, but decided that now wasn't the time to think about it. Breathing deeply to relax herself, Hermione stepped into the personal room of Severus Snape.   
  
The room was furnished mostly in black, but the floors were a pale gray and the room's numerous sources of light detracted from the room's harshness. There were no bookshelves in the room, but Hermione noticed that Snape's room also connected to the library. Lowering him gingerly onto his black bed, she motioned for Minny to sit on the other side of the now unconscious Snape. Hermione knew that he wasn't likely to die now, so she allowed him to rest. This part was going to get embarrassing, anyway, and it was better for him not to remember any of it.   
  
"Minny, we have to remove his robes." Minny nodded and waved her hand, leaving a bruised and battered Snape with only his black silk boxers to cover him. Hermione gulped when she noticed that they were very revealing boxers. His lean form was surprisingly muscular, and those muscles flowed like liquid under his skin as he suffered from yet another cruciatus aftershock. Hermione sighed, forced herself to stop ogling her injured professor, and asked Minny to repair Snape's surface wounds while Hermione went to work on his bones.  
  
Hermione's magic supply was already deteriorated, as she saw when she reached inside herself yet again to find only a fourth of her original supply. Sighing, she went to work, using most of it to repair Snape's myriad broken hand and wrist bones. There was only one last burst of power left when she was finished, which she decided to use on Snape's teeth, the last thing left for them to repair (more like replace). Grinning a little to herself, Hermione made sure that his new pearly whites were just that--perfectly aligned and sparkling. Now all they had to do was wait for him to wake up. Minny left to make sure Lucius's body was properly disposed of, and Hermione tried to sit up with Snape, taking one of his hands in hers. Unfortunately, her body was too tired now to go without rest, and she eventually collapsed on the bed beside him, drawn into a dreamless, blissful unconsciousness. 


	8. More Welcome Visitors

**a/n** Hey! I haven't written an author's note in a while, so here it is! I hope you're enjoying my story. I'm just kind of making it up as I go along--it's definitely an amusing Summer activity! Sorry if some of my writing deteriorates-I'm going really quickly. Anyway, read and enjoy! It's not the most original story in the world but I hope it's at least an entertaining one!   
  
Late the next morning, Severus Snape's eyes cracked open reluctantly. His entire body was sore, but that was nothing to complain about considering how lucky he was simply to be alive. Memories began to flood back to him--the cruciatus curse, Hermione running to him, killing Lucius.... he remembered her hands on him, healing him, repairing his lungs in a way that not even a trained mediwizard could. He remembered her eyes on his, filled with concern, power, and something else he couldn't identify. Then he tried to rise, only to be held down by a warm figure pressed against him. Snape looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Hermione, innocently curled up against his nearly naked body. Multiple emotions coursed through him--arousal, concern, relief, gratitude. But there was one other emotion that Snape was afraid to accept. He also felt love. It was what he had felt last night as he looked at her, as she spoke to him softly and saved his life, keeping her wits about her admirably. It was also what he had felt whenever she looked at him during class for the past year, although he'd never acknowledged it. Every tender emotion Snape had never allowed himself to feel made itself known as he looked at her sleeping form.   
  
Of course, despair soon followed the rest of his feelings. She could never love him in return. Hermione had only been doing her duty--she would have saved anyone like she had him. And she was probably only pressed up against him now because she had fallen asleep from exhaustion and ended up that way. Snape vowed to himself that while he wouldn't treat her cruelly like he had the day before, he would never let her know just how deeply his feelings for her ran. She didn't need to deal with the emotional baggage of an unstable, middle-aged man whose soul was irreparably damaged. Snape would not stain her innocence in any way if he could help it. He could only hope that killing Lucius would not weigh too heavily on her.   
  
Unable to move without disturbing Hermione, and also wanting to savor the first and last time anyone would ever sleep next to him, Snape continued to watch her quietly, his heart churning passionately. Knowing that she was sound asleep, Snape indulged himself for the first time in years and let the silent tears fall. Hermione only pressed more tightly against him as he wept, murmuring something in her sleep, almost as though she felt his sadness.   
  
~~~~  
Two hours later, Hermione sighed and her eyes fluttered open. She was sublimely comfortable in her current position. The all-too-familiar scent of musk and leather was stronger than ever in her nostrils. She was resting against something warm, and beneath her head her pillow moved rhythmically beneath her....   
  
Hermione froze. She was curled up against an unclothed Snape! It must have happened in her sleep! Mortified, she almost missed Snape tensing up beneath her. He thought that her reaction was from revulsion! Grinning to herself, Hermione realized that he probably didn't mind her sleeping on him at all. Relaxing again, she moved her head to look at him.   
  
"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Snape shook his head, seeming somewhat dazed and confused. Hermione grinned sleepily. "Good." She repositioned herself slightly and went back to sleep, leaving a very confused Snape to admire her sleeping form for just a while longer.  
  
~~~~  
Snape had never been more shocked in his life. When Hermione first awoke, he could have sworn that she was disgusted with the position she was in. But then she had relaxed, and even taken the liberty of making herself more comfortable, only to return to sleep! Why would she do a thing like that? She must have been truly exhausted. Snape had already dismissed the conclusion that she didn't mind being close to him as impossible. Sighing sadly, he closed his eyes and tried to catch some ever elusive sleep himself.   
  
Eventually, the two of them did get up because the doorbell rang obnoxiously. Hermione frowned and stood up, smoothing her hair and robes quickly. Snape decided he liked her slightly disheveled look--it was sexy. Then he mentally slapped himself again. Why was he thinking about her this way? He should know better! Grumbling to himself, he limped down the stairs and threw the door open to see four familiar faces.   
  
"Oh, hello Albus, Remus, Draco, Potter..." Hermione came up behind him and blinked at the visitors. "What are you guys doing here?" she laughed. Albus Dumbledore strode in, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Severus, Miss Granger, I believe we all need to sit down and have a serious talk." Hermione shuddered, but wasn't nervous anymore when Dumbledore's eyes glittered warmly at her, and Harry and Draco rushed forward to embrace her gratefully. "We're so glad you're okay, Hermione. Dumbledore sensed something was wrong last night and called us. We were so worried...." Harry murmured into her ear. Then he looked up at his Potions Master. "I'm glad you're okay too, Professor Snape." Snape only nodded solemnly and led them into the elegant parlor, with its ivory-upholstered sofa and chairs. Hermione plopped down between Harry and Draco on the sofa, and the Professors each pulled up a chair. Dumbledore looked to Snape.   
  
"Severus, if you don't mind, tell me as much about last night as you can remember until Hermione can pick up." He began the story with hiding Hermione in the secret room, then running downstairs to see Lucius and Voldemort. Telling the somewhat edited version of his beating from Lucius, he told them he was seriously injured and that then Voldemort had cast the cruciatus curse. Then he allowed Hermione to tell the rest of the story, not wanting to say to much about Lucius's fate.   
  
"Well, I saw Voldemort apparate away, so I ran downstairs to assist Severus," Harry looked at her strangely when she referred to Snape by his first name, but she just rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, for some reason I just knew what to do, and I knelt next to him and somehow transferred enough energy to make his muscles relax some, so I could start treating his injuries..." Dumbledore chose this moment to cut in.  
  
"Miss Granger, what happened to Lucius?" Hermione paled visibly, and described the man's threats to her and to Snape, editing out the innuendo. Then she took a deep breath and whispered, "I used Avada Kedavra. I killed him." Everyone gasped audibly except for Snape and Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked at Hermione with concern in his eyes. "Where is the body?" Hermione told him about Minny's orders to her children, and Dumbledore nodded. "It is, perhaps, for the best. None of us will mention the truth of what happened last night to anyone. Our story, and yours, will be that he apparated away shortly after Voldemort." Even Draco nodded, but he was still grief-stricken despite all his father had done to him. Hermione rubbed his back comfortingly, feeling better now that Dumbledore wasn't angry with her. She smiled inwardly when Snape's eyes glinted for a split second. Was he jealous? Hermione hoped so.   
  
Even Dumbledore was impressed when Hermione described how she had healed Snape the night before, and Harry regarded his friend with even more respect, if such a thing were possible. Professor Snape just looked sort of proud, although to most people he would have been his normal, icy self.  
  
When the story was finished, Dumbledore nodded to the students and told them to go upstairs to the library so that he, Snape and Lupin could speak privately. Hermione led the way upstairs, chattering excitedly to her friends. She'd forgotten how much she missed them, and was glad to see them both again. 


	9. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Dumbledore watched the retreating students thoughtfully, stroking his beard for an extra moment before turning to face Snape and Lupin. They waited patiently for the Headmaster to collect his thoughts-although the pause more likely served only dramatic purposes.  
  
"So you and Miss Granger are getting on well?" He finally asked. Snape just shrugged, "As well as can be expected." Remus looked up at Snape and, working to keep his face straight, said, "You seem to have exceeded my own expectations." Then he raised an eyebrow.  
  
The Potions Master snorted. "Remus, what on earth are you driving at?" Lupin laughed, "Not one for romance, eh? Come one, it's only us! You can kiss and tell!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but Severus was outraged.  
  
"How dare you suggest that I would behave in such an unprofessional manner with a student? You think I would put her reputation on the line, as well as her future and my job?" Dumbledore laughed this time.  
  
"For once, Severus, your thorough knowledge of Hogwarts rules and regulations has failed you. The only conditions regarding student/teacher relationships are that the student must be 16, you can't live together, and discretion is strongly encouraged." Snape glowered at the Headmaster, his eyes darkening furiously. "What point are you making, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore said lightly, "Oh, none, just pointing out an error in your reasoning. Do come up with a more accurate was to defend yourself next time, or you may not be believed."  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Albus. I merely respect her intelligence as a student. You've never bothered McGonagall this way, and that woman's favoritism far outreaches anything I've ever seen." Remus just coughed. Dumbledore tactfully placed a hand in front of his mouth to hide a smile. Snape squinted. "What? What did I say?"  
  
"Well, we." Remus was suddenly coughing a lot. "We. erm. actually have had this discussion with McGonagall. Luckily, her loyalties lie elsewhere." He was soon coughing to hard to elaborate. Snape's eyes narrowed. "Wait. you mean. I had no idea! Who?" Remus's cough sounded shockingly like "Hooch!" but it was hard to tell.  
  
"Oh dear." This time it was Dumbledore's turn to laugh. All right you two. let's discuss some matters of more immediate importance. Severus, do you think that Hermione could access her inner resources this way again if."  
  
Hermione was currently dragging Harry and Draco all through Snape's library, enthusiastically pointing out different volumes which, to the boys, didn't seem particularly special. "So that's why you don't mind living here with that greasy git!" Harry groaned as Hermione was trying to show him an original edition of Moste Potente Potions and some of the first issues of Ars Alchemica.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Harry. There is nothing wrong with Severus! He's actually quite pleasant once you get to know him." She reconsidered this thought when she remembered she hadn't had a real conversation with him since their argument the morning before, but decided against bringing it up.  
  
"Oh, so you're on a first name basis now?" Harry drawled, making Hermione scowl at him. "Really, Harry, do you call Remus 'Professor Lupin' all the time? There's no need for formalities when you share a house with somebody."  
  
"Probably no need for clothes, either," whispered Draco. Harry looked horrified, then amused. The boys were soon laughing so hard they could barely move. Hermione whirled on them and snapped, "What are you two cackling about? Really, I expected some maturity from you."  
  
"You do like mature men, don't you Hermione?" Draco crowed, his laughter only multiplying when she looked confused. "Tell us, Hermione, do you have a thing for Snape or not?" Harry asked, somehow managing to meet her glare.  
  
"That's ridiculous. It's not only the most bizarre idea I've ever heard, but it's against Hogwarts rules." Of course, Hermione knew that wasn't true, but if she used the rules they'd assume her respect for them went too far to merit any teasing. She hid her grin when she found she was right. Soon Harry and Draco were talking about their own interesting new student- teacher relationships. Draco complained about how Dumbledore was stuffing him with candy, and Harry told all sorts of hilarious stories about his escapades with Remus and Sirius. Suddenly Hermione stopped them, and looked at Draco.  
  
"Draco, about your father." The boy only smiled a bit sadly. "Hermione, you did what you had to do. I am not angry with you for it. I want you to be my friend." Hermione smiled a little, too, feeling the weight of guilt evaporating.  
  
At dinner that night, everyone was seated in Snape's exquisite dining room, and Minny was flitting about joyously to please everyone. Before they got too carried away with the food, Dumbledore called Hermione up to the head of the table.  
  
"Miss Granger, someone you know very well found his way to Hogwarts in search of you. I believed it was my duty to bring him back to you, although I had to use. well. extreme measures to get him here." Reaching into his robes, Dumbledore produced a petrified blob of orange fur.  
  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione squealed delightedly. "I never thought I'd see you again!" Dumbledore released the cat from his stupor and placed him in Hermione's arms, where he purred contentedly. Hermione put him down to let him explore and rushed to hug Dumbledore. "Thank you so much! Was he too much trouble?"  
  
"Hermione, dear, I believe your cat dislikes everyone but you. I could not get close to him without suffering the consequences!" Hermione laughed. "I believe I'll have to marry the first man Crookshanks actually takes a liking to!" Suddenly everyone fell silent. Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione looked at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling. "What?" she asked warily. Then she heard the purring. The Headmaster burst out laughing, Remus almost choked on his dinner roll, and Harry and Draco exchanged knowing glances. Hermione turned to see her purring cat nestled in the arms of a mortified and confused Professor Snape. She sat down silently and everyone began to eat, no one daring to comment on the tomcat's interesting (and most unexpected) preferences. 


	10. Cat Uses Tongue (Sort of)

By the time their guests had left, it was already too late for Hermione and Snape to have their much-needed talk about the events of the previous night. Of course, neither was particularly prepared to suffer through such a discussion. Instead, both promptly went to bed, although it is doubtful that either of them slept.  
  
Around dawn, Hermione was comfortably situated in her bed, and Crookshanks lay in his usual place against her as though he'd never been gone. She was glad to have an old friend with her. Purring emerged from the beloved orange blob and she felt him vibrating comfortingly against her ribs. Crookshanks was giving her a strange look, though. almost like he was analyzing her and wondering something, instead of giving her his lazy, unconcerned cat stare.  
  
[So you're a cat now, too?] Hermione sat bolt upright, disturbing her companion. She gaped at Crookshanks, breathing heavily. [What, don't want to talk to me?]  
  
[I didn't know you could talk! How?] Crookshanks blinked, seeming amused. [We've always understood each other, Hermione. Or at least I've always understood you. It's only intensified because you've found your.shall we say. inner cat.] Hermione laughed, taking her friend in her arms and nearly squeezing him to death.  
  
[I'm glad you're home Crookshanks.]  
  
[I know-you said as much to Albus this evening.] Hermione stopped short. [You mean. you can understand me when I speak aloud, too?] Crookshanks notified her, somewhat smugly, that he understood all human speech. He instantly regretted this when Hermione tensed.  
  
[You heard my comment about marrying the man you take a liking to, then? And what motivated that most interesting reaction from you?] Crookshanks would have rolled his eyes, if he could.  
  
[Isn't it obvious? The poor man is falling all over himself because of you, and I dare say you're not behaving much better. Besides, I like him. He's smart, cool headed, and smells good.] Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. [Are you saying he's attracted to me?]  
  
[Attracted to you? The poor sod is hopelessly in love with you! He just doesn't know it yet. And you should just admit it to yourself that even when you were complaining about him to me during school you were attracted to him! Now tell me that you love him already so we can win him over!] Hermione just groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Fine, Crookshanks," she sighed. "I admit it, okay?" [But Snape doesn't love me back. You're wrong about that.]  
  
[His heart sped up when you turned to look at him after I had bestowed my favor. He thought you didn't like him when you reacted the way you did.] Hermione buried her face in her pillow. [Why do cats have to be so damned observant? How do you know HE wasn't horrified?]  
  
[His body temperature rose too much. Snapie boy's reaction to you smacks of something very different from horror. If you'd looked at him any longer, or in the way he wishes you would, I wouldn't have been very comfortable in the poor guy's lap. He's in a worse way than Ron is!] Hermione felt the blush creeping up her neck, and was glad her cat couldn't see her face. She forced all thoughts of Ronald Weasley out of her mind.  
  
[I don't like Ron, either,] he commented. [I'd be rather upset if I had to share you with that one.] Hermione sat up now, and Crookshanks forced his head under her palm. He purred contentedly when she scratched his ears. [Now, Hermione, change so I can finally see the cat in you!] She changed, and Crookshanks was obviously appreciative.  
  
[You know, if your affections didn't already lie elsewhere I'd tell you to stay a cat and run away with me.] Hermione changed back and laughed until she cried. [Crookshanks, if you were a human you'd be a dirty old man! But I love you anyway.] Crookshanks lay down and squinted at the sun shining through the window. [If I had any doubt of that, I wouldn't be here. I love you too, Hermione. You're my best friend, you know.] Hermione took a long bath before she went down to breakfast, where she found Crookshanks curled up dutifully at Snape's feet.  
  
"Good morning," she yawned as she plopped down across from the Professor. He nodded and finished reading his Daily Prophet before folding it up and setting it aside. The meal was silent, and very uncomfortable. Each wanted to speak to the other, and each was unsure how to proceed. Finally, Crookshanks glared at Hermione and leapt onto the table. He very deliberately went to Snape's plate and took a piece of bacon for himself. Snape snorted. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Crookshanks looked at him, walked over to Hermione, and munched slowly as though daring Snape to stop him. Hermione couldn't help laughing. "What's so funny?" Snape growled, and Hermione only laughed harder.  
  
"He likes you, Professor," she howled. "You've just been bestowed a great honor! He usually only steals from me!" As if to prove her point, Crookshanks helped himself to Hermione's milk. Snape glared at the cat. "I hope you're not going to drink after him." Crookshanks looked offended and puffed out his fur. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Severus, his mouth is every bit as clean as yours." He snorted again, and looked to Crookshanks, who was now shamelessly begging to be stroked. Rolling his eyes, Snape reached out a hand and grudgingly scratched the tomcat's ears. In response, the cat purred obnoxiously.  
  
Unable to remain comfortable with each other, Hermione and Snape simply couldn't maintain a conversation. This gravid silence increasingly weighed on them until that evening in the library, when a conversation was finally born.  
  
"Severus?" he looked at her a little too quickly. He obviously hadn't been that interested in his book tonight. Now she felt herself become the direct focus of his attention, and the quiet intensity in his eyes startled her. "I used an unforgivable curse last night. Am I. a murderer?" His features softened, and remembering what she knew about his past, Hermione felt that Snape understood.  
  
"Hermione, you did nothing wrong last night. In fact, you did the world a service. According to Albus, you also performed the most incredible healing magic in history. You saved both of our lives, and I." he stalled a bit, the first time she'd ever seen him at a loss for words. "I am in your debt."  
  
[He won't thank you, Hermione,] quipped Crookshanks. [He doesn't place enough value on his own life to be grateful for it. Now, I'll just leave you two alone.]  
  
"You aren't in my debt, Severus." When he looked doubtful, she added, "But if you insist, here are my demands: you will remain my friend, you will continue to teach me, you will let me attempt to teach you what I learned last night, and you will never, ever, tell me that what happens to you is of no consequence." His eyes took on a new level of intensity, and she could feel a denial coming. "I am not much of a friend, Hermione. And I don't live much of a life."  
  
"Severus, I wouldn't have put so much effort into my work last night if you didn't matter to me. And even now I can't bear to think what I would have done if you had. if." Hermione couldn't say it, because she really didn't want to think about it. She looked at him helplessly, half ready to cry. His eyes were still fixated on her, and she saw flickers of emotion that weren't there long enough for her to identify them. Snape's breathing hitched, then she heard him release it shakily. Almost without realizing it, she had moved over to the couch he had been using and thrown her arms around him, burying her face in his robes. He froze for a moment, then relaxed a little and brought a trembling hand up to stroke her hair. They remained that way for a very long time. 


	11. Bad Coffee

For weeks after that night, Hermione and Severus never mentioned what had passed between them. Crookshanks routinely lectured Hermione, and Minny seemed to be annoyed with her master. They did, however, seem to settle into a comfortable friendship, and Hermione continued to learn at a breakneck pace. Snape taught her things about potions that were beyond a university student's comprehension, yet Hermione picked them up with ease. He glowed with typical teacher pride, but he was starting to see her as his equal rather than as his student-and Snape treated her that way. Hermione's magic was mostly performed without a wand now, although she used it to intensify her spells and give her a sense of security. Unfortunately, quick as he was, Snape was having a hard time accessing his own power source. Every day, he sat with Hermione and reached into himself, looking for a resource that he knew was there but could not be found. He searched through the dark, labyrinthine corridors of his mind, searching fruitlessly for the power he sought. Little did he know he was looking in the wrong place: magic does not originate in the mind, but in the heart. He did have an edge over Hermione in something else, though-wizard's chess.  
  
Of course, his advantage probably wouldn't last very long. They played every night, arguing spiritedly back and forth as their pieces gleefully mutilated each other. Hermione's wit was sharpening, and she was soon a match for Snape in any conversation, as well as in the art of sarcasm. Each time they played, Hermione came closer to defeating him, and he thought proudly that even Ron Weasley would never be a match for her next year-and Weasley played a mean game of wizard's chess. As they played, they also talked about everything under the sun, from issues in the wizarding world to the merits of muggle literature. She was as fond of poetry as he, and she contentedly devoured his volumes of Coleridge, Shakespeare and Poe. She also picked up most of the novelists, going through Thackeray's "Vanity Fair" in a shocking two days. They never tired of each other's company, and always ended their 'arguments' on an amiable note. Crookshanks always made a spectacle of deliberating over which of them he'd sleep with for the night. Hermione always caught the hint but wouldn't say anything. She wondered what Snape thought of the cat's antics.  
  
Hermione had no idea how good she was for Snape. He smiled more, slept better.nightmares no longer plagued him so intensely, although sometimes he'd still wake in a cold sweat. He didn't scream in his sleep anymore. Intellectually she was an unparalleled joy. But now he felt a new kind of guilt-guilt because he allowed himself to relish her company and also because he knew he wanted something more. But she'd forced him to remain her friend through his debt to her, eliminating any possibility of retreat. Severus Snape never broke his promises, and so he couldn't break away from Hermione Granger.  
  
Summer was soon two thirds over, and Snape could not grasp his magic at the source. This was considerably frustrating for him, but Hermione remained unwaveringly patient.  
  
One night, Crookshanks had an idea. [Hermione, what Severus needs is something to scare him badly enough to find the magic automatically. What would make him concerned enough to do that?]  
  
[I don't know, Crookshanks. I just don't know,] she replied after thinking for a while, but Crookshanks already knew. When Hermione finally fell asleep, he went to pay a visit to Minny.  
  
Hermione would kick herself later for not noticing when her coffee tasted a little funny a few mornings later. But, trusting Minny's cooking, she drank it despite its 'off' quality. Snape seemed fine with his. Moments later, she was writhing on the floor, biting back screams of pain. She felt warm, strong arms lifting her and carrying her, then felt herself being placed on something soft, presumably a bed. Finally the pain was too strong for her and she slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was Snape's concerned face. His eyes crackled with a blue-black energy, shining with an unguarded torrent of emotion. 


	12. Well, It Worked

**Note** YAY! Sappiness! This is the best soppy sentimentality I have to offer you! (To some it might not seem that bad, but to me..)Well, enjoy! Ah, the pleasures of a horribly boring summer afternoon! It's such a shame- I still don't have a driver's license so I can't go anywhere.  
  
Hermione's journey back to consciousness was a slow one, for her body if not for her mind. Someone was staring at her intensely-she could feel eyes moving over her face. A hand desperately gripped her own. Then memories of bad coffee and blinding pain wormed their way into the forefront of her mind, and she knew she must be in recovery. How bad had the damage been? She certainly felt no pain at the moment. Movement from another area of the room alerted her to the presence of yet another pair of eyes. She heard a muffled but discernible voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry Severus." It was unmistakably Dumbledore speaking. "You did everything you could, my friend. Even my powers are not great enough to achieve what you did today. All you can do now is hope." There was a soft sigh next to her, and the hand holding hers shifted gently. There was a click as Dumbledore left and shut the door, and the presence next to her, which could only be Severus, breathed shakily. Was he trying not to cry? She could feel his distress, and struggled to wake up, to get back to him. But another part of her wanted to sink into the darkness, to be forever wrapped up in peaceful, numb oblivion. A strangled half-sob jolted her to consciousness, and she opened her eyes. Snape was sitting next to her, his glassy eyes staring at their entwined hands. His hair hung in his face haphazardly and his skin was unusually pale. His breathing was ragged and he didn't notice her looking at him in his despair. Hermione's heart broke for him, and whatever pieces of it that hadn't belonged to him before were instantly placed in his care. Gently, Hermione squeezed his hand and whispered his name.  
  
His eyes widened and flew to her own, soon followed by his entire astonished face. Shock soon melted into relief, and then tenderness. Hermione had never seen him so vulnerable as he stared at her, watching her as though she were something precious-something loved.  
  
"Oh, God," he breathed, quietly. He half believed that if he did anything she would just disappear. He leaned towards her just to see if she was real, letting one tear spill onto his cheek. Hermione reached to wipe the tear away, and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes almost reverently. When he opened them again, Hermione thought she'd never seen so much passion in one person's gaze. Desperately he pulled her into a crushing embrace, whispering into her hair. "Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I had lost you." He released her gently, and gave her that amazing look again. Then there was a knock on the door, and the Headmaster poked his head in. When he saw Hermione, his eyes widened and he leapt into the room, too, amazingly excited.  
  
"Dear Merlin, Miss Granger! You're alive!" Hermione raised an eyebrow, surprised that she didn't feel ill at all. She was in her own quarters, and Crookshanks had entered behind Dumbledore, looking extremely guilty. Hermione made the appropriate connections and felt the anger rise.  
  
"Crookshanks! This is your fault, isn't it?" Crookshanks cringed. If he had been a dog, his tail would have been between his legs. [It worked, fortunately. I've never seen anyone as concerned-or as powerful-as he is. Sorry, I had to hurt you to help you. It didn't take him long to find his power source once you hit the floor.] Hermione looked angry for a moment and telepathically screamed obscenities at her cat. Finally, she sighed and said, "It's all right, this time. If you ever pull anything like that again, you'll end up on the streets of muggle London. Understand?" Crookshanks nodded, which looked very peculiar because he was a cat. Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle. "Ah, Gryffindors," he smiled. "So quick to forgive." Severus fixed a death glare on the cat, but then forgot it because Hermione asked what time it was.  
  
"It's two in the morning on Wednesday," he murmured. Hermione started, but he held her down. "I drank that coffee five days ago!" He nodded. "Miss Granger, you had us all worried sick," Dumbledore sighed. "We are very fortunate that Severus here finally found the source of his magic. I've never seen anyone have poison extracted from her very veins before. What worried us was that we couldn't get it from your organs without damaging them, and we weren't sure just how much the poison had spread. You are very lucky." Hermione looked at Severus. "Yes, I suppose I am." Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Well, I had better owl Harry and Draco. Those boys were worried sick. Besides, it's a bit late-or early--and I haven't slept in a while. You should sleep, too, Severus. You haven't in days." He smiled and stepped into the fireplace, where he disappeared. Hermione realized that she was both exhausted and starving. Severus seemed to be suffering from the same ailments-he was about to collapse. But somehow he still managed to focus on her.  
  
"I'm fine Severus," she laughed. "Just tired." He nodded, and rose to leave, when she stopped him. "Wait. Severus, don't leave. Sleep in here with me." He looked like a train was about to hit him. Hermione laughed. "I don't mean anything inappropriate! Just get into bed! I don't know if you can even make it across the library to your own rooms. Besides. I want you here." Confused but obedient, he moved towards her. She was about to insist that he change into his pajamas, but then she had the sneaking suspicion that he might not wear them. Winking at him and turning away out of decency gave him the hint that he should strip down at least to his trousers. Gingerly he climbed in next to her, and just lay there, tense. Hermione turned to him and made herself comfortable, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest. His breathing hitched again, and Hermione smiled to herself as his heartbeat thundered rapidly in her ears and against her cheek. Finally Severus returned her embrace and rested his head temptingly close to hers. He could smell her hair, and he relaxed as he inhaled the scents of lavender and cherry blossoms. Soon they both slept, cradled in each other's arms. 


	13. Pensieve

**Note!** Comfort me and tell me the last chapter was not so bad, and that this one isn't either! I got so many emails begging for something sentimental, and I gave my best, but I have to admit I'm insecure and am unsure of the smoothness of my execution. If I've somehow failed everyone, tell me how to fix it! Also. hmm. shall I end this story as the summer ends or shall we continue into the school year? What shall our dear Voldie do? How will Ron react? Will Draco become an honorary Gryffindor? Do send suggestions! Well, here we go!  
  
Hermione awoke in Severus's arms, and wasn't too anxious to remedy the situation. She looked at his face, memorizing every angle and feature of it with her eyes. His own eyes were closed, but she had a feeling he wasn't asleep. Grinning evilly, she closed the distance between them and kissed him. She had caught him completely off guard, by his reaction.  
  
After the initial shock, he soon relaxed into the kiss and responded, moving his surprisingly soft lips gently against Hermione's. Slowly they allowed the kiss to escalate, and soon Severus was ravaging her mouth with deliciously sensual movements of his tongue. She groaned and pressed closer to him, and for a moment Severus thought he would lose control. Suddenly he broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Hermione looked somewhat annoyed. Her lips were swollen just slightly, and Severus longed with all his heart to reclaim them, but his conscience would not allow it.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione looked worried. "This is," he choked. "Hermione, we can't do this. You don't know what you're getting yourself into--"  
  
"That's ridiculous! Voldemort is already itching to get his hands on me, if he knows I'm alive. We'll both be targets once summer is over and he learns he isn't rid of us. You cannot protect me from that." He sighed mournfully. "Hermione, the things I've done would repulse you. You'd hate me if you knew the half of them. I cannot, in good conscience, allow this."  
  
He begged her with his eyes to let him go, but Hermione only lifted a hand and whispered, "Accio, pensieve." Snape looked at her, horrified, and began to shake his head. "Yes, Severus. You will do this for me. If I cannot stand to see the whole of this, I will stop before I lose my good opinion of you and drop the subject completely. As my friend, I beg you to do this. I take full responsibility for any consequences, but if you don't oblige me now the ruin of our friendship will be your own fault. Can you stand another stain on your conscience?" He was too helpless at this point to refuse her, and grudgingly summoned his wand, looking at her helplessly like a drowning man. Once he had emptied his thoughts, he grabbed his robes, murmured, "I'll be in the library," and left Hermione alone with his memories.  
  
Breathing deeply, Hermione closed her eyes and dipped her hand into the pensieve. The room around her disappeared.  
  
She saw Severus as a boy, always belittled by his parents and always being pushed to meet unreasonable expectations. He was sent to Hogwarts, placed in Slytherin, and tortured by the Marauders. Lucius was the closest thing he had to a friend, so he allowed Malfoy to push him towards the Dark Lord. She felt his anger and hate, knew he at first enjoyed torturing and killing his victims. He shied away from rape, though he often participated in the perversions of Dark Revels. He became drunk on power, then realized he had none.  
  
Then there was a change: he surrendered himself to Dumbledore, his loyalty irrevocable. He returned to Voldemort as a spy but now abhorred the cruelty and perversion asked of him. He hated himself and the world. Hermione saw his guilt, and realized that though he redeemed himself many times over in the eyes of others, in his own mind Severus was still something to be despised. He suffered tortures at the hands of Voldemort without complaint, and lived apart from others for fear that he would taint them. When there were no more memories left to be seen, Hermione was crying. After sitting quietly for a few minutes, she took a very long bath, dressed, and ventured into the library.  
  
Severus was sitting at one of the tables, bent over a book that he obviously wasn't really seeing. At that moment he looked so helpless that Hermione's heart went out to him many times over.  
  
"Severus?" he turned sharply, startled, then deflated when he saw her. Ashamed, he turned his face away. Hermione began to cry again, which he obviously interpreted in the most negative way possible, burying his head in his hands. Hermione walked to him, touching his shoulder gently. He tensed, shying away from her.  
  
"Severus, look at me." Her voice was commanding, and he obeyed, his eyes fearful and full of guilt. They were still completely empty of hope. "Severus, I saw all of it, and I think you have dwelled on your past long enough. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. Did you really think I could hate you?" He nodded, and tried to turn away, but she stopped him. "You don't have to lie to me, Hermione," he whispered, almost desperately. "I completely underst--" She cut him off the only way she knew how: with a kiss. He was panting when she pulled away, and looked up at her, shocked. Smiling, she leaned very close to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Severus."  
  
Suddenly he was standing and holding her, tears in his eyes. "I love you," he choked, and for the first time in more than twenty years, Severus Snape allowed himself to cry. Hermione cried with him. When the tears ended, so had a dark chapter of Severus's life.  
  
That night, Severus was, for the first time, independent of his wand. And also for the first time, Hermione slaughtered him at wizard's chess. Once again they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling. 


	14. Speedo and Symphony Tickets

*A/N* I LOVE you guys! I have so many reviews that it shocks me to see them! Keep 'em coming! This chapter is basically me goofing off, as is the next one. Enjoy!   
  
The last three weeks of Summer were the most blissful of their lives. It amazed Severus that this exquisite creature would desire his company, would let him kiss her and return his affections. Hermione was equally satisfied with their relationship--she had always thought she'd get stuck with someone like Ron, who told her she shouldn't study so much instead of encouraging her to learn as much as possible. Minny practically glowed with excitement, and although he was still in hiding for the most part, Crookshanks was starting to re-insinuate himself into their lives. Library time was a nightly ritual, then chess, then bed in either of their rooms.   
  
Hermione also got the swim she'd promised herself. Leaving her robes near the side of the lake, she called Severus telepathically. [Get out here in the water! It's a good day for swimming!] Snapping a reed from the side of the lake, Hermione watched for Snape. As soon as he was visible, she ducked under the water, the reed sticking up inconspicuously among its relatives. Snape walked to the edge of the lake, still in his robes. "Hermione?" he called. "Hermione, where are you? This is silly, Hermio--" She had pulled him into the water with a splash, and he came up sopping wet. Hermione popped up in front of him, laughing.   
  
"YOU!" he sputtered. Then, glowering (or trying to), he ducked under the water and knocked Hermione's legs from under her. When she didn't come back up, he started to get nervous. "Hermione?" he called. She surfaced right behind him, then grabbed his shoulders to scare him. "Good God, Severus, get out of those robes! Don't you have swimming trunks?" He raised an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes, whispered a charm, and suddenly Snape was wearing something far more embarrassing than swim trunks.   
  
Hermione laughed hysterically. "Why Severus, I never thought you'd look so good in a Speedo!" Rolling his eyes, he transfigured the Speedo into swim trunks and immediately felt better. He had felt somewhat exposed in the Speedo--their more amorous activities never went far enough for her to see that much of him. They had an unspoken agreement of sorts, the terms of which he wasn't ready to breach yet. He was instantly glad he wasn't wearing the Speedo anymore when he got a look at Hermione in a bikini.   
  
Before he could pursue that thought much further, Hermione had pulled him into a passionate kiss. Just as he was responding enthusiastically, she broke away and dove underwater again. Growling playfully, he dove after her, kissing her thoroughly before letting her back up to the surface. They 'swam' all afternoon, and were only stopped when an owl hooted frantically above them, holding a long envelope.   
  
"That's Dumbledore's owl, isn't it?" Hermione stepped onto the bank and reached out to pluck the letter from the owl's talons. Obviously, the bird didn't expect any replies, promptly flying off into the distance. Hermione whispered a charm to dry herself off, donned her robes (much to Snape's disappointment) and sat down in the grass to open the letter. Snape followed her example, recovering his own robes and moving to sit next to her. "What's in it?" he asked as she began to grin.   
  
"Severus, Hermione," began the note, "I came across these particular tickets and thought of you two. I believe you could have quite an evening together, if you know what I mean. Best of luck! I look forward to seeing you both at Hogwarts next year.--Albus"   
  
Hermione frowned. "How did he know?" Severus only laughed, something he'd been doing more often these days. Dumbledore had sent them tickets to see Dvorak's "New World" symphony. "How fitting," remarked Snape, with his usual smirk. "You want to go, then?" Hermione turned to him, beaming. "Are you kidding? I love Dvorak! Although when I'm interested in more melancholy music I turn to Don Giovanni and Faust." Snape chuckled. "You like opera, do you?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Snape catalogued this for future reference.  
  
"Well," he sighed melodramatically. "I suppose you'll have to go shopping in London this week." Hermione grinned mischievously. "No, no, Severus. We're going shopping. I am not shopping by myself--I need a second opinion." She laughed when he groaned miserably. "Women!" Hermione pouted. "I thought you liked women!" He turned to her, suddenly serious. "Only one of them." He then pulled her into another smoldering kiss. When they finally broke apart, Hermione smirked, "Don't think that's going to get you out of a shopping trip. You're going to need some muggle clothes to wear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape did end up being dragged all around London a few days later. Hermione had turned out to be quite the shopaholic, which was unfortunate for Snape because he--like many other males--abhorred shopping trips. He was currently sitting outside of a changing room as Hermione tried on yet another dress. She always gauged his initial reaction, then asked him how the dress looked. He always said, "You're beautiful, Hermione," but she, like all women, intuitively knew what he was really thinking. She'd tried a black dress, then a blue one, then lavender, but none of them had been quite right. Finally, she stepped out of the changing room and cleared her throat to get his attention. Snape nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
Hermione was currently sporting a deep red dress, cut in an elegant off-the-shoulder design. The dress hugged the curves of her body as though it had been made for her. The neckline was tasteful, but low enough to grab the attention of any male who breathed--straight or not. She laughed and asked him innocently, "How do I look?" Snape took a moment to regain his composure and insisted, "You're getting that one." Unfortunately, it was now his turn.   
  
Snape wasn't a patient man, and there was nothing he despised more than trying on clothes. He tried on suit after suit, and so many pairs of muggle trousers he thought he would end up with more muscular legs from stepping into so many. Finally, Hermione discovered an ensemble that was sleek and dashing, and he knew his ordeal was over just by the look on her face.  
  
"Severus, to use a muggle expression, you are HOT. Do you have any idea how amazing you happen to look in a suit?" He just took her word for it, as all men do. Unfortunately, he wasn't free yet. Hermione also happened to want shoes and jewelry. Luckily she just left him alone for most of that part. They stopped at a cafe to have some coffee, then apparated back to the house. Hermione felt exhilarated. Snape felt exhausted. It was one of those nights where he lost their ritual chess game. He tried to comfort himself by fantasizing about the benefits of this little escapade: the next evening he'd get to see Hermione wearing that delicious dress. 


	15. New World...New Activities

The next day, in preparation for that evening, Hermione disappeared right after lunch, saying that she'd be busy until it was time to leave. Snape had nodded, then rolled his eyes. Whatever women did for so many hours before an outing was beyond him, but he figured he'd get to reap the benefits when she finally finished. He spent the day reading Voltaire, eventually hopping into the shower, tying his hair back and donning his evening attire without too much thought. Then he had Minny go grab a black rose from the garden. When it was time to go, he knocked somewhat impatiently on Hermione's door. "I'll be downstairs!" he yelled. "Just hang on a minute! I'll be right down!" was her reply. 

When Hermione started descending the stairs, his back was to her. She cleared her throat, and he turned slowly to admire her. His jaw nearly dropped. Hermione had expertly applied her makeup tonight, and had managed to tame her hair enough to create an elegant updo. Wisps of hair framed her face attractively. She saw him gulp as she moved towards him, which made her smile brightly. Then she got a good look at him.

Severus had never looked more elegant in his life. His black slacks and jacket fit him perfectly, making the lines of his body look very sophisticated and smooth. Snape was attractively thin, and he looked years younger with his hair pulled back sleekly. His black eyes locked with hers, and she thought her knees might buckle. With a small grin, he produced the rose seemingly out of nowhere, and handed it to her with a dashing grin. Laughing musically, Hermione took the rose and smelled it coyly. Severus held out his arm, and she took it. Talking amiably, they walked through the doors of the mansion and apparated. 

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The young, attractive waiter flirted shamelessly with Hermione, and she worried that Severus would attack the poor boy. He held his temper, though, when Hermione made it clear she had eyes only for him. After a few glasses of wine and a light meal, they proceeded to the theater, where they had truly excellent balcony seats. Hermione was proud to show off her date, feeling just a little smug when she noticed other women blatantly admiring the oblivious Professor. 

"You could be a real ladies' man if you tried, Severus," she whispered. He snorted, and she laughed. "You see those women over there?" A cluster of girls around Hermione's age were staring at them and glaring at Hermione. "Smile at one of them." Severus did, and winked, which made the girl blush and all of her friends eye her enviously. They were all disappointed, however, when Snape promptly turned his attention back to Hermione. "That is rather....unusual," he whispered to her. 

"Of course it's not unusual, you silly man! Hermione Granger takes nothing but the best!" He only laughed and they sat together on their balcony, which turned out to be reserved expressly for them. "I'm not sure whether I should be grateful or furious with Albus," Severus grinned. Hermione replied, "You should most definitely thank him." Finally the lights dimmed at the music started. 

Right from the first chords, Hermione was enthralled. She listened raptly as the woodwinds spun a delicate tune, and as the theme was passed expertly to different sections of the orchestra. Her lips parted slightly as the pace of the music picked up, then slowed, then reached a fantastic climax. And that was only the first movement. Her true favorite was the second. 

Hermione took Severus's hand as the first chords of the second movement were formed sweetly, and she beamed at him. He leaned forward, too, caught up in the oboe's delicate melody. He watched Hermione as she closed her eyes reverently, and eventually he was captured by the music as well, riding the beautiful melodies with her and enjoying every moment of it. As the strings crooned, the two completely forgot where they were. There was only them and the music, their hands entwined like the chords that flowed from the orchestra, and Hermione wished they could stay that way forever. She felt Severus watching her, and it only made the performance more enjoyable. When the second movement came to an end and flowed into the third, they still rode the beautiful strains of sound.

By the time the symphony came to an end, they were both slightly dazed, as though waking from a pleasant dream. Hermione turned to Severus, her face flushed beautifully, and gave him a quick kiss as they rose. She took his arm again and this time Severus noticed the attentions of the muggles around them. Many of the men were gazing at Hermione and glowering at Snape, but retreated quickly when he gave them even the mild version of his patented Snape glare. Hermione was also reveling in the jealousy of other girls, especially when Severus leaned to kiss her temple and whisper in her ear. "Hermione you look dazzling. We shall have to do this again sometime." She only looked up at him with laughing eyes. Hermione had plans for them when they returned home. 

Once they were inside, she pulled him into a passionate kiss--one that hinted that there was more to come. He bent to kiss her neck, and she whispered in his ear, "Let's take this upstairs, Severus." Grinning, he hoisted her easily into his arms and carried her up to his rooms, where he placed her on the bed. Hermione sent a telepathic message to him that must have been very naughty. He turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face and his eyes burning with lust. Severus placed a powerful locking charm on the door (just in case), as well as a silencing spell. Then, forcing himself to take his time, he transferred his attentions entirely to Hermione and their most amorous endeavors to date. 

*A/N* No smut for you! Sorry! That is, unless the desire for steamy scenes is so overwhelming that I will be forced to relent and beg for smut lessons. Hope you're all still liking the fic! There's much more to come!


	16. Return to Hogwarts

"So we are agreed, then, Miss Granger?" Snape murmured as they prepared to travel by Floo to Diagon Alley. Hermione only nodded-they'd agreed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone except Dumbledore and, if circumstances demanded, Harry and Ron. The boys' tendency to prowl around Hogwarts and their inevitable suspicions when Hermione spent a little too much time in the dungeons would probably force Hermione's hand at some point during the year. Smiling to herself, Hermione didn't mention that Draco and Harry had seen it coming. It was Ron who concerned her.  
  
"Don't forget, Miss Granger, you're supposed to cower from me in fear," he snarled in her ear as they stepped through a fireplace. "Now go get whatever you need. I'll meet you here in a while and we'll head for the train station. You ought to ride to Hogwarts with your friends." Hermione nodded obediently, making sure to brush against him ever so subtly as she headed away. She knew she'd had an effect on Snape when she heard him cursing under his breath. She grinned.  
  
An hour later, Hermione was all set. She'd already had most of her supplies prepared so that she could get a head start on the year's curriculum. Snape glared up at her over his book and stood gracefully. There was a hint of a smile in his eyes as Hermione cowered just a little. They ran into Remus and Harry on the way out, and from the looks of it their act was convincing- Harry paled when Snape glared viciously at him, and shot Hermione a sympathetic look. Lupin looked sufficiently cowed, also sending Hermione his nonverbal condolences.  
  
Before long, Hermione found herself on the train with Harry and Ron, stuffing her face with chocolate frogs and every-flavor beans. Ron had been a little too sympathetic about her family at first, but now he was treating her normally. The boys were now-not surprisingly-talking Quidditch, so Hermione was able to just watch them for a while. Every once in a while Ron would turn to her and smile shyly, his face turning red like his hair. Hermione felt a little guilty, and tried not to encourage that kind of behavior. Ron was her friend, but her heart belonged to someone else. She smiled as she thought of Severus, but was soon shaken from her reverie when Harry and Ron decided to begin a game of exploding snaps. It felt like old times, and Hermione enjoyed being with her friends again.  
  
Partway through the trip, there was a knock on the door of their car and Draco poked his head in, looking a little troubled. "Harry, Hermione, do you mind if I come in here for a while?" Ron looked dumbfounded when they invited Draco in enthusiastically and offered him a chocolate frog. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, and explained to Ron that they had met and made amends at Hogwarts that summer after the Death Raids. "He's our friend now, Ron. Please treat him nicely," Hermione begged. Ron seemed a little wary, but he agreed and managed to remain civil all afternoon.  
  
Upon arrival at Hogwarts, they were ushered into the Great Hall as usual to watch the sorting ceremony for the very last time as students. The seventh years paid special attention to the hat as they heard its strange song once last time. They welcomed the new students with enthusiasm, and realized how much they had missed the food when it appeared before them for the first time that year. Even amidst her many conversations with fellow Gryffindors, Hermione managed to glance at the staff table and catch Snape's eye. His face was a mask but his eyes glinted with mirth. She risked a quick wink at him before grinning widely at Professor McGonagall, who was sitting next to Madam Hooch and giving Hermione a motherly sort of smile. Snape was amused- he'd have to share a certain bit of Hogwarts gossip with Hermione. The only other person in the Great Hall who noticed Snape's nonverbal communication with Hermione was Dumbledore, who had spoken to Snape before the students arrived and expressed his approval.  
  
"Of course," he had winked, "if you're too obvious about it I might have to change my mind, but I have a feeling you two weren't planning on too many PDAs." Severus had only snorted and glared when Dumbledore offered him yet another lemon drop.  
  
The conversations at the staff table didn't interest him very much tonight. The other professors wanted to discuss the interesting predicaments of Hermione, Harry, and Draco, but their summer caretakers all declared that things went very well.  
  
"And did Hermione behave herself, Severus?" McGonagall commented with a grin. "She's quite a wonderful little Gryffindor, don't you think?"  
  
"I couldn't agree less even if I were fond of Gryffindors, Minerva," he'd drawled. "Then again, I do understand your natural..bias." McGonagall glared at him and returned to her meal, while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled amusedly. Professor Lupin looked at the Headmaster, then to Snape, and shook his head in confusion.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ron was flirting shamelessly with Hermione, which kept her desperately looking for some sort of escape. Harry sat across from them, and when Ron looked away and was refilling his plate Harry looked at her, then to Ron, and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Hermione shook her head curtly, and Harry frowned. He let his eyes flicker to the staff table and back, and Hermione raised a finger to her lips and grinned. Harry almost coughed up his chicken, but it was obviously from amusement instead of disgust.  
  
Ron jumped back into the conversation, oblivious, and Ginny managed to get herself into the seat next to Harry, so their unspoken conversation ended there. "We'll talk later," Harry mouthed quickly, then turned to beam at Ginny, who had definitely filled out over the summer.  
  
Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she was announced as Head Girl. She'd have to harass Snape for not telling her! Also luckily, Draco was designated as Head Boy. That meant he would get his own rooms and thus avoid spending too much time with the other Slytherins, who were eyeing him evilly. Even Crabbe and Goyle had abandoned him, and he sat slightly apart from his one-time supporters.  
  
When dinner ended and the students began to file out, Hermione sneaked one last look at Professor Snape, and then one at Dumbledore. He grinned at her broadly, and Hermione smiled back mischievously. She turned back to her friends happily, knowing from Dumbledore's reaction to her that all was well.  
  
Ron had no clue what was coming when, that night in the Gryffindor common room, he challenged Hermione to a game of wizard's chess.  
  
**A/N**I have a question about Hermione being Head Girl. Where does she stay? Just in a separate room in Gryffindor tower or in a different place all together? Where does Draco stay? I'd appreciate it if someone would email me and clear that up! (Fionuir@aol.com) Hope you guys are enjoying this-I never expected anyone to take this thing so seriously! Well, I hope to keep posting for the next two weeks of summer! Let's hope I don't have to stop off at an awkward place-the frequency of my updates will decrease sharply once school starts. 


	17. Unfortunate Discovery

Hermione had chosen to do her honors project in Arithmancy that year. Professor Vector was delighted, and enjoyed flaunting this during staff meetings. McGonagall was obviously very jealous, Lupin seemed a little hurt, and Flitwick was also feeling the sting of rejection. Snape understood perfectly but tried not to be jealous. Trelawney simply declared, "I knew it all along." The Potions Master snorted irritably. "I happen to know a lot of things, Severus," she murmured, but he knew she was bluffing. As usual, Hermione Granger was top of her class and showed no signs of letting up. She was even scoring better than Draco in potions.  
  
Potions with the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins was most entertaining for Snape. Hermione enjoyed it, too, but would never tell anyone. It amused her to see her lover storming about, intimidating students, telling her how incompetent she was, and using that low, silky voice of his to make the students shudder, terrified. Hermione shuddered, too, but for very different reasons.  
  
"MISS GRANGER!" he'd roar, and she'd cower dutifully. "You will not assist Mister Longbottom any more during this lesson. He is to complete the potion by himself-he'll have to brave the N.E.W.T.s on his own, and he should start gaining his independence now. I daresay he's waited for seven years to display his Gryffindor qualities." The Slytherins snickered at this, but Draco didn't seem so thrilled with Snape's cruel humor anymore. More often than not, Neville would start to add the dragon's blood too soon and Hermione would have to stop him in order to prevent him from hurting anyone.  
  
"That will be five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and you will serve detention with me tonight immediately after dinner." Ron always gave Hermione a consoling look, but Harry smirked once he was sure no one was watching. Hermione had to try to look sufficiently disciplined. She had a feeling she'd be punished in a rather unorthodox manner, after all. She could never keep a perfectly straight face when Ron said things like, "Professor Snape really despises you this year."  
  
Harry was shockingly comfortable with Hermione's new relationship, often teasing her about it subtly. It made things easier on Hermione, who hadn't told Ron yet. They hadn't even mentioned her true summer whereabouts, lest Ron get suspicious. It wasn't that they weren't going to tell him-they just wanted to make sure that he was ready first.  
  
One Friday night Hermione happened to have yet another detention with Professor Snape. She knocked on the door dutifully, and smiled at the gruff "Enter." Slipping into the room and locking the door behind her, Hermione grinned at Severus, who was hunched over his desk. He looked up at her, his permanent sneer gone for the moment. He stood and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily.  
  
"So, Miss Granger, what shall we do tonight?" he asked. Hermione grinned, "How about a game of chess? I'd ask for something more, but I'm afraid that if I did I'd never get back to Gryffindor Tower and finish my homework before the weekend." Snape smiled back, an expression that lit up his entire demeanor. "As you wish."  
  
"Ah! So you read my copy of "The Princess Bride?" Hermione laughed. He nodded, and conjured up a chessboard. Soon they were immersed in the game, engaging in a side argument about whether red muggle M&Ms tasted better than the others. Hermione held true to her position that the brown ones were the worst, while red ones were sublime.  
  
"Merlin, girl, they're all the same," Severus snapped as he made a move. "It's the same chocolate with the same candy coating. You're being ridiculous." Hermione rolled her eyes. She'd introduced him to Muggle candy this summer, as well. "Besides, how can you stand those things when you can eat Milk Duds?" Snape had developed quite the Milk Dud fetish.  
  
"No wonder I had to give you new teeth this summer!" Hermione laughed. Snape just rolled his eyes. "Checkmate," he said smugly. Hermione glared. "I'll get you next time, Severus!"  
  
"We'll see, Miss Granger. You had best not misbehave in my class again, lest you get another agonizing detention." Hermione smiled, "Oh yes, Professor Snape, this detention has been absolutely excruciating." He gathered her into his arms and they kissed for quite awhile, before he looked at his clock.  
  
"Hermione, I hate to say it, but you had better head back. Your friends will be looking for you." Hermione smiled up at him, which never ceased to cause his breathing to hitch. "I'll see you soon, Severus. I love you." He opened the door for her, whispered "I love you, Hermione," into her ear, and stole one last sweet, lingering kiss as she reluctantly left his classroom. They had just pulled apart when Ron burst out from underneath the invisibility cloak, ready to hurl himself at Professor Snape and rip him to shreds (or die trying). There was no Harry in sight. Hermione could feel Severus behind her, almost trembling with rage and probably only restraining himself for her sake.  
  
"What the Hell is going on here?" Ron snarled. "Get away from her Snape! Hermione, what has that greasy bastard done to you?" 


	18. Rational Arguments... Not

"Get away from her!" Ron snarled, failing to realize that Hermione had moved closer to Snape of her own volition. "Ron, calm down," Hermione said soothingly.  
  
"How can I calm down when that son of a bitch is harassing you? Get away from him! I won't let him hurt you anymore!" A vein was popping unattractively from Ron's forehead. The furious red blush was climbing quickly up his neck.  
  
"Ron, Severus and I are..together," Hermione sighed. Ron looked even more furious now. "How did you do it, Snape? Did you really need to force someone like her to tell you that she loved you? Hermione, stop this right now!"  
  
"GODDAMIT RON!" Hermione bellowed. "I am dead serious, and you will shut up and listen to me before you say another word." Even Snape looked mildly cowed by Hermione's outburst, and Ron was sufficiently subdued for the moment, at least.  
  
"Ron, I wanted to tell you so badly about this. I wanted to tell you how happy I am.." She paused to look at Severus. "How happy we are. You know why I didn't? Do you know why I hid from you when I would trust you with anything else? Because I knew you would react this way-like a child. I am in love with Severus, and if you can't accept that I am happy this way, you are not much of a friend." Hermione was truly furious at this point, but Ron had recovered from the initial shock of the Hermione death glare.  
  
"You disgust me, Hermione. I come back this year to find that my best friend is the whore of Slytherin! Tell me, how can you bear to touch him? Does he really love you? That soulless, disgusting excuse for a human being? You've slept with him, haven't you? You let that disgusting creature defile you! Are you fooling around with Malfoy, too, then? You are not my friend, and I am ashamed that I ever called you one. I'm not mentioning this to Harry, or anyone else, because I'd rather not think, much less speak, of how much you disgust me." At that, Ron furiously shoved the invisibility cloak under his arm and stalked off, not even bothering to put it on.  
  
Hermione turned to Severus, and sought sanctuary in the comfort of his arms.  
  
Harry jerked awake in front of the fire when Ron stormed in, throwing his invisibility cloak at him with shocking violence. "Ron, what were you doing with this?" asked Harry, gesturing to the cloak.  
  
"Harry, if you had any idea what I saw tonight in the dungeons." Harry felt his stomach flip. So that's why Ron was so upset..He could only imagine what had just happened, and how Ron had reacted.  
  
"You saw Hermione and Professor Snape," he whispered. Ron whirled on him. "YOU KNEW!" he pointed an accusing finger. "You knew and you didn't tell me. You probably approve of this, don't you? You know how I feel about Hermione! And you let her become his whore!" Ron was hissing now, and Harry was worried that they were attracting attention from the other Gryffindors. He silently willed them to remain asleep.  
  
"Ron, please, just calm down and we'll talk about this in the morning," Harry tried to reach out to his friend but Ron slapped his hand away. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he roared, and Harry lost his patience.  
  
"Did you expect Hermione to fall in love with you by acting that way, Ron? She never indicated that she was interested in you that way at all, and I have warned you about it time and again. Hermione has found someone who makes her happy, and it is your duty as a friend to accept that. Then again, you're not much of a friend are you? And then you come and jump all over me, who you also consider a friend? I can only imagine what a git you were down there tonight, and I don't even want to know what horrible things you said to Hermione. All I can tell you now is this: You had better keep your mouth shut about her relationship, and accept it, or you won't have any friends left to turn to. I have no desire to see your face again tonight. I'm going to bed, and I don't want to hear another word from you until you're ready to behave with some amount of decency." Red in the face and out of breath, Harry stormed out, leaving Ron alone in the common room. He plopped down in one of the chairs and buried his head in his hands.  
  
Hermione returned to her own room much later, and was extremely thankful that the Head Girl got a room to herself. Severus had been so comforting, but he couldn't fix her friendship with Ron. Would he ever speak to her again? She wasn't sure if she should feel angry or guilty, and ended up feeling both. For the first time in weeks, she called for Crookshanks, who was more than ready to be forgiven.  
  
"Crookshanks, you're still my friend aren't you?" she cried into the ball of orange fluff that submitted itself to her suffocating embrace. [Hermione, you know I will always be your friend. I am truly sorry for hurting you before. I just thought it was the only way.. I didn't expect the results to be that..extreme. Am I forgiven?] Hermione nodded into his fur, and he thought he heard a muffled "yes." He started to purr, knowing that the steady vibrations of his body would soothe her. Soon Hermione was asleep, her face still buried in Crookshanks's fur.  
  
Severus Snape spent his evening worrying about Hermione. He had wanted so badly to comfort her, but due to the situation, he probably wasn't the right person for her to turn to. He wasn't fond of the Weasley boy, and as much as he wanted to punish the little prick to kingdom come he knew that wasn't the right course of action. Snape closed his eyes and hoped Hermione was not ashamed to be with him. Forcing those thoughts out of his head, Severus tried not to let his own insecurities worsen the situation. What she had said to Weasley tonight should rid him of his doubts, anyway. There was nothing to do about the situation except mix himself a dreamless sleep potion and hope that things sorted themselves out within the Gryffindor trio.  
  
**a/n** Vicious enough tantrum for you? Hope you're all having fun! Keep the reviews coming-they never fail to make my day! 


	19. Many Apologies

**A/N** Here's another update! Geez, that makes four today! Besnaped: red M&Ms are SO the best. : ) Temptress: I'm trying to crank out some story here Daine: I'd be delighted to chat with you! Everyone: Keep up the reviews, and I'll keep updating! I love feedback-esp. ego stroking feedback. ; )  
  
Hermione had been dreaming that she was suffocating when she woke up to find her face still buried in Crookshanks's fur. [It's about time,] he complained good naturedly and cuddled up next to her. [Try to go back to sleep, Hermione. You won't need to get up for a few hours yet.] She tried to listen to the cat's advice, but found herself staring at the ceiling as Crookshanks proved that you're much more convincing if you practice what you preach. He looked extremely content and even snored softly.  
  
Ron couldn't sleep either. He was so angry with Snape-and by extension, with Hermione. But he hated himself, and he couldn't help but feel that Harry was right. He knew that Harry wasn't sleeping either, because his breathing was too shallow. He wondered, vaguely, if Hermione was getting any sleep. He had a feeling she wasn't. Ron decided it served her right, but couldn't really believe himself. All he really felt at the moment was guilt.  
  
By morning, all members of the Gryffindor trio were feeling positively ill. Hermione and Harry sat next to each other at breakfast, barely looking at Ron, who sat across the table from them. Various members of the staff were eyeing them with concern. It was unusual for them to fight this way. "I wonder what's gotten into them?" Hooch asked McGonagall. Snape knew, but decided not to say anything. Dumbledore tried to sent him a comforting smile. Hermione did not try to catch Snape's eye this morning.  
  
Most unfortunately, the seventh year Gryffindors had Potions class today. Ron got stuck with Neville during class, while Hermione and Harry worked together. They still hadn't spoken a word to each other. Snape acted the way he usually did, but when she watched him Hermione could sense his concern. Everyone else noticed that he was particularly furious that day and was much more likely to give unwarranted detentions and deduct unreasonable amounts of house points-even from the Slytherins. She tried to give him a small smile when he met her eyes, and he gave a nearly imperceptible nod in return.  
  
Dinner went in much the same fashion: Harry and Hermione were ganging up on Ron, who was looking progressively more guilty. Hermione wasn't feeling too much better. She ached to reconcile herself with him, but felt that it would have to be Ron who made the first move.  
  
This behavior pattern progressed for a few days. Hermione and Severus still hadn't really spoken to each other since that night, and Snape was definitely getting worried. He was starting to wonder if Hermione felt she had made a mistake. It scared him to speak to her because he was afraid she'd only tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore.  
  
Finally, almost a week later, Ron gave in. Hermione and Harry were playing chess-and Harry was being slaughtered-when Ron finally sat down to the side of the board and cleared his throat softly. Hermione looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Hermione.." He sighed. "Hermione, I'm really sorry. I've been a real git. I should've been happy for you and I was too selfish. If Snape is what you really want, I can deal with that. I just want you to stay my friend. Can we be friends again? Please? And Harry, I'm sorry I jumped all over you when I was upset. Will you forgive me?" Ron was about to cry now. The pressure of an entire week of the silent treatment was really getting to him.  
  
"Ron, I'm still really upset with you, but I don't want to lose you as a friend," Hermione smiled gently. "So, in order for us to truly make amends, there's something I want you to do for me.."  
  
~~  
  
Professor Snape was sitting in his office, brooding. Hermione probably wasn't even sparing thoughts for him anymore. That Weasley boy must have talked some sense into her. He nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he snarled. Who on Earth would be visiting him at this hour? He hoped for a moment that it might be Hermione, and found himself extremely disappointed when Ron Weasley walked in instead, looking uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
"Intending to smother me with your righteous indignation, Weasley?" he growled. "I suppose you're happy with yourself and have come to gloat."  
  
"Actually.." Ron's voice sounded very small. "I wanted to apologize. Hermione has been really upset with me over the last week, and I feel really horrible for all of the things I said. You make her really happy, and she is so in love with you I don't know how to put it in words. So, I have no choice but to accept that. I'm sorry." He looked like he was ready for the chopping block. Severus was slightly amused, and very comforted by the boy's statements about where Hermione's affections lay.  
  
"Very well, Weasley," Snape sighed, "I suppose I'll let you off this once, if only for Hermione's sake. But do not cross me again." Ron looked so relieved that Snape almost burst out laughing. As he headed for the door, however, Ron hesitated.  
  
"Professor Snape?" he asked, almost shyly. Snape nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Just don't hurt Hermione. Promise me that." The Potions Master nearly smiled. Gryffindor honor and bravery! He almost admired it. "I can promise you that without reservation, Mr. Weasley." Ron ventured a bittersweet smile at his forbidding professor, and left quickly. Snape felt a little bad for the lovesick boy-but this train of thought was disturbed when Hermione walked in. His heart jumped in his chest. How could she still manage to do this to him?  
  
"Hey," she whispered. He tried to smile at her, but his insecurities still leaked out, and by now Hermione could read him like a book. It was no small feat to be able to read Severus Snape's expressions-the only other people ever to achieve that had been Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort.  
  
She instantly moved to throw her arms around him. "Severus, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. I was upset, and didn't want to force my own emotional baggage on you."  
  
"I missed you, Hermione," he murmured into her hair. "I thought maybe you weren't coming back." Merlin's bones! Now he was speaking his thoughts to her! She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll always come back, Severus. You'll never get rid of me! I love you." He gave her his first genuine smile in a week. "I love you, too." He grinned like a fool and proceeded to kiss her senseless.  
  
When they broke apart, he still held her for a while and rested his cheek against her hair. She still smelled like lavender and cherry blossoms, and he closed his eyes as he savored her closeness to him. They sprang apart when Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat behind them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Severus, but there's been a slight..problem. It seems young Draco has had a run in with his fellow Slytherins. He's currently in the infirmary." 


	20. Infirmary Visit

"Professor Dumbledore, is he going to be all right?" Hermione gasped, ready to run to the infirmary immediately to check on her friend. Dumbledore only nodded. "He'll be fine, Miss Granger. I suggest you wait to visit him tomorrow, and bring Harry with you. Severus, come with me. We'll need to discuss the appropriate course of action to take within your house." Hermione bid the two of them good night and hurried off to her common room. As she walked away, Dumbledore turned to Severus and winked. "Do you have any idea how good she is for you, Severus?" he asked quietly. Snape only shook his head and smiled. "I wish I could do the same for her, Albus." The old man laughed warmly and sighed, "You do, Severus. You most definitely do."  
  
Harry and Ron were still awake when Hermione whispered the password to a cranky Fat Lady and stepped through the portrait. "I still think she's a masochist. Snape? A good side? Not bloody likely," she heard Ron whisper, and smiled as they both turned to face her, surprised. Raising an eyebrow at them, she moved to sit down.  
  
"So? Why back so soon?" asked Ron tactlessly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Actually, Severus had a..situation to deal with. Draco was attacked by the other Slytherins tonight, and we're all going to visit him in the infirmary tomorrow." Harry gasped and looked concerned, while Ron shrugged insensitively. He shaped up immediately when Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Very well," Harry answered for them. "Ron and I will go to the infirmary with you tomorrow before breakfast to visit Draco. Let's all go to bed, for now." All three Gryffindors nodded and went to their respective rooms.  
  
"You think she was snogging him?" Ron whispered as he followed Harry up the stairs. "Are you kidding me?" Harry asked, grinning. "Of course she was." Behind him, Ron shuddered, but grit his teeth and bore it.  
  
~~  
  
Draco hadn't expected any visitors, and was pleasantly surprised to see Harry and Hermione sneaking into the infirmary that morning. Ron brought up the rear, almost literally dragging his feet behind his friends. Hermione rushed to the bed to get a look at him.  
  
"Draco, are you all right? We were worried about you!" Draco just nodded. "I'm fine, now. I was fine last night, actually, but you know how Madam Pomfrey is." Harry laughed and sat on the other side of the bed. "I'm glad you're all right, Draco. But what happens now? You can't really stay with the Slytherins, can you?" The boy shook his head. "I was thinking that maybe I could move to a different part of the castle, but I don't know where, yet. I'd still be a Slytherin, of course, but.."  
  
"Why don't you move into the rooms next to mine?" Hermione asked. "They're in a relatively isolated part of Gryffindor tower, and you don't really have to enter them through the Fat Lady so you wouldn't feel like a traitor. You can hang out in the common room with us, though, if you'd like." Draco sighed softly. "Yeah, I guess I'd like that." Ron finally jumped into the conversation, which delighted his friends. "You could..erm..eat meals with us too..I guess." It was obviously hard for Ron to say, but it was progress.  
  
"I couldn't have come up with a better plan myself," Dumbledore commented behind them. He had entered without any of them noticing. "In fact, Madam Pomfrey has given me permission to let you go, Draco, so why don't you and Hermione go and sort things out? Besides, as Head Boy, it is your duty to be able to contact the Head Girl in case of an emergency." Draco nodded and leapt from the bed. "Thank Merlin I don't have to stay cooped up in here all day!"  
  
"Don't forget, Mister Malfoy, that you will remain a Slytherin no matter what house you live in." Draco whirled around to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway, sneering. Ron shifted uncomfortably and Hermione and Harry kept neutral looks on their faces. "Of course, Professor Snape," Draco said in his former smug manner. Everyone laughed, except for Snape, who smirked. He looked up at Hermione and the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. Draco looked at Hermione for a moment, then at Snape. Dumbledore and Harry both started to snicker, while Ron still looked like he wanted to vomit.  
  
"I knew it all along!" Draco smiled. "You sound like Professor Trelawney," Hermione groaned, and Draco turned to her and grinned. "No, it only took a true Slytherin to figure that one out. But don't worry, I don't think anyone else will be intelligent enough to catch you, and I'm not going to tell anybody. In fact, I'll deny it for you."  
  
"Thanks, Draco," she grinned. "Now come on, I want to get you settled in soon so I don't have to miss Transfiguration." At that, she took Draco's elbow and all but dragged him from the infirmary. Harry and Ron went off to eat breakfast, leaving the two professors alone.  
  
"I'll admit Draco's 'insight' is mostly my fault," Dumbledore laughed when Snape looked at him questioningly. "Although he did manage to get the idea into his head independently. When I didn't discourage him from that train of thought..well.." He smiled, almost seeming embarrassed. "I'll admit it was what I had hoped for when I sent her to you." Snape scowled at him. "So you're meddling in my business again by playing matchmaker, are you?" The old man just nodded wisely. Severus shrugged and smiled reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks." 


	21. Queen of the Night

"So, tell me, why are we including Draco Malfoy in our group as we go to the ball?" Ron grumbled as he shuffled his Wizard of Oz robes around irritably. Harry the angel, dressed all in white with a magically conjured halo just above his head, snorted in a most un-angelic manner. "Because he's our friend, Ron. Besides, Hermione is up this way, too, and I want to get a peek at her before everyone else does!"  
  
"Harry, Ron, is that you two?" Draco called from the top of the stairs, wearing a fake beard that covered most of his face. They wouldn't have recognized him if they weren't headed for his rooms. "Who are you?" Ron asked, his eyes popping.  
  
"Some call me Tim. I am Tim the Enchanter!" Draco held up a large stick and made illusions of fire flare up and go out in random places. Harry laughed, "I knew we shouldn't have let you watch muggle comedy. You're going to be a Monte Python freak!" Draco just laughed and ran to get Hermione. "Believe me, you won't recognize her when you see her!" he called back to them.  
  
Finally, an incredible sight materialized at the top of the stairs. Hermione was dressed in a dazzling white gown which moved with her as she walked. On her head was a sparking crown, and her face was covered by a shimmering silver mask. Her hair was smooth and tamed, her eyes were- strangely enough-green, and the way the dress hugged her curves made even Harry drool a little, although Ginny was waiting for him downstairs. No one would have suspected that it was Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! Hermione!" Harry gasped. "You look smashing!" blurted Ron. Then, he heard a strange sound from Hermione's room. "Miao-woof!" A black Crookshanks trotted to Ron, although he now looked strangely like a dog. Hermione shrugged. "He wanted to be Toto." Everyone laughed, and headed down to the common room where Ginny was waiting. She was dressed as a devil, and her bright red robes and horns went well with her hair. In one hand she carried a pitchfork. Her mask was black. Harry put his own white mask on, and Ron donned his green one. They headed to the Great Hall murmuring, "You look so good! No one will be able to recognize you!" to various friends.  
  
The Hall was already packed when they arrived. Dumbledore was the only one not in costume, and the rest of the staff were already part of the crowd. Hermione shuddered excitedly when she realized that she didn't recognize anyone. Then Dumbledore addressed them all-except he didn't sound much like Dumbledore. He sounded curiously like Flitwick! Hermione smiled. Only on Halloween..  
  
"Students, I'm afraid the real Dumbledore is too busy enjoying himself to address you-so I will do it for him! Let the festivities begin!" Some skeletons in the corner of the Hall began to play, and everyone soon began swaying to the music, dancing with whoever was nearest to them and reveling in the excitement of not knowing the true identity of their partners. Hermione was much sought-after, but as she was taking a break she scanned the room to see her favorite costume of all. Red Death. His fine scarlet robes moved elegantly with him as he stalked silently, intimidatingly, across the room. His face was a death's head, much like the costume in "The Phantom of the Opera." As he glided across the room, Hermione gulped as she realized who Red Death was heading for.  
  
"May I have this dance, Queen of the Night?" The silky voice murmured behind the mask. Hermione nodded dumbly, then realized she knew that voice. "Severus?" she whispered, her eyes widening. "Yes, my green eyed Hermione? Been masquerading as a cat lately?" She smiled and took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"How did you know I was the Queen of the Night? I didn't even manage the right dress!" His deep laugh attracted the attention of surrounding students. "You had the attitude down all too well." They stopped speaking as he held her close and whirled her around the Great Hall in time with the music. Hermione noted with some satisfaction that Snape was an excellent dancer.  
  
"I would like to tell you that you look ravishing, Hermione," he whispered to her as they rested and looked around at the other dancers, who were paying them extra-close attention. They truly must have looked strange together, but Hermione knew they weren't recognized. She had even heard people whispering things like, "Where's Snape?" and "I hope I haven't danced with him without being aware of it." Even professors seemed curious as to his whereabouts.  
  
Suddenly, there were screams from various students on the dance floor, and everyone whipped out their wands. Hermione felt Severus tense behind her. Now standing in the Great Hall were two figures dressed in dark cloaks and wearing the expressionless white masks of Death Eaters. 


	22. Breakfast Speculations

There was complete silence in the room until a gurgling sound began to emerge from one of the Death Eaters' masks. Soon, both of the intimidating figures were laughing hysterically, and one fell to the floor, fighting to breathe. Whoever had dressed up like Chewbacca emerged from the crowd, and the costume disappeared to reveal a livid Headmaster. Upon seeing him, the two Death Eaters stopped laughing and stood to face him. One hissed, "This is a warning of things to come. Hogwarts is not safe anymore. The Dark Lord is coming to punish the disloyal and to kill those who should already be dead." It wasn't a recognizable voice, and the eyes glowed red for a moment before whoever was behind the mask collapsed in a dead faint. The other simply reached up and removed his mask, glaring at the Headmaster defiantly.  
  
Everyone gasped. The boy behind the mask was Crabbe, and his unconscious cohort was undoubtedly Goyle. Dumbledore's eyes were not twinkling. "I believe, young man, that you and your friend are in for a trip to my office." That night, Crabbe and Goyle were expelled. No Hogwarts student was ever to see them again.  
  
~~  
  
Unfortunately, the night was effectively ruined for even the most enthusiastic party goers. Hermione could sense that Severus was upset, and decided to pay him a visit after changing into normal clothing. After everyone else had gone to bed, Hermione silently crept down to the dungeons. She knew Severus was there because his light was on, and crept in quietly. He was staring off into space and looking upset. Hermione crept up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, surprised.  
  
"Hermione! I wasn't expecting you." He smiled up at her weakly. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. He shook his head and looked back into space for a moment. "You heard Goyle's voice," he sighed. "That wasn't him. I think we received a message tonight-and I'm willing to bet that it was partially for us." Severus tried to relax as Hermione put her arms around him, but couldn't. He turned to face her, his eyes filled with concern. "Hermione, if anything happened to you I--"  
  
"It's all going to be fine, Severus. I promise. Now, tomorrow is Saturday, and we don't have any classes, so I'm staying with you tonight. No arguments. All right?" Raising an eyebrow, Snape only nodded and led the way to his chambers, which were decorated in Slytherin green and silver, along with the usual black. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep, cradled in each other's arms. By the next morning, they were ready to participate in other activities as well, but unfortunately, due to the fact that many people who read this fic are under age 17 (including the author), their most interesting activities must be censored.  
  
~~  
  
At breakfast the next morning, both Severus and Hermione were feeling much better, and most of the students had dismissed the events of the previous night as a stupid prank pulled by stupid boys.  
  
"Erm, Severus?" McGonagall asked cautiously. He raised an eyebrow at her cooly. "Why, might I ask, are you glowing this morning?" He just sneered at her and continued to contemplate his cooling egg, but Trelawney butted in. "I saw this coming last night, too. I think Severus has finally gotten some!" Lupin looked at Snape, shocked, and then retreated when he received a Snape death glare. Dumbledore almost spewed his coffee from his nose. Severus just rolled his eyes and had another cup of coffee.  
  
"So who was it?" Hooch asked gruffly. He glared at her, and then smirked. "Someone you know very well." He wouldn't say anything more about it. He snorted rudely when Flitwick expressed his most sincere hope that Snape's lover was female. Snape only shrugged when Sprout pursued the issue, and before long the staff members were sending each other questioning glances. Dumbledore simply looked amused, although no one was sure why. Lupin declared that he honestly didn't want to know.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione was undergoing similar questioning. Draco had noticed her absence the night before and was teasing her to no end. "So, where were you last night?" he asked, just loudly enough to get Harry's attention, and then Ron's. Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"Hmm. you weren't in the dungeons, were you?" Harry asked innocently. Ron was trying not to look sick, which made Hermione laugh. "You weren't doing anything naughty were you?" Draco asked with mock horror. Finally giving in, Hermione leered at Draco and then turned to sip her orange juice. Harry nearly fell out his chair laughing, and Ron turned bright red and excused himself very quickly. Draco turned to give Snape a suggestive look, causing the Potions Master to glower viciously at him.  
  
Still, there was a tension in the air that didn't immediately fade. The shock of seeing Death Eaters-real or not-wasn't something the students at Hogwarts were prepared for. The Slytherin seventh year class was also pathetically small at the moment. Draco refused to return when Pansy Parkinson begged him to come sit with the Slytherins again, so she was stuck with Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione couldn't help but be amused. The other Slytherins involved in the attack on Draco were forced to spend every night until the holidays with Filch, who had found a room in the dungeons that the house elves had never cleaned. No magic was allowed.  
  
The tension eventually began to wane as the next two months wore on and the holidays approached. The disaster that was Halloween night was very soon forgotten. Even by Professor Snape. 


	23. Time Flies--All the Way to Christmas Eve

**A/N** Hey everyone! I really love getting all of your reviews! I really hope you keep enjoying my story, because the fact that you are makes writing it more fun. Besides, if you didn't like it, I'd be wasting my time churning out all these chapters. I love you all!  
  
The holidays soon rolled around, and only four students and most of the staff were remaining at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat in front of a fire in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying their time to themselves. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Ginny return home for the holidays so that the seventh years could enjoy their time together for one last Christmas. Hermione enjoyed the fact that she had much more freedom to visit the dungeons.  
  
Currently she was sitting on a stool in the Potions classroom, absentmindedly stirring an anti-sniffles potion for Madam Pomfrey, who insisted that all of the students who hadn't had the cold yet would return from the holidays with it. She had finished and was bottling it up when Severus planted a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. Hermione smiled as the familiar chills ran pleasurably down her spine.  
  
"All finished, Hermione?" he whispered seductively in her ear. Even if she hadn't been, Hermione probably would have dropped everything and turned her attention to the Potions Master. They often played games like this, but they never seemed to get old. Every time he touched her she was swept away into another world. Hermione always felt comforted by the fact that she affected him in much the same way.  
  
They had decided that Hermione would spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with her peers, and Christmas night with Severus. It amazed both of them that even after all this time, no one else had discovered their relationship. At first Severus had been afraid he'd give himself away when Dumbledore announced that the students would be eating with the staff over the holidays, but his worries were unfounded. Even McGonagall failed to read her favorite student, and Professor Trelawney most definitely wasn't divining anything regarding his love life.  
  
He had been having disturbing thoughts about the Halloween prank, however. Crabbe and Goyle both seemed to snap out of something once the warning had been delivered, and while they could have been silly boys with misplaced senses of humor, the red flash in Goyle's eyes as he hissed could not have been faked. He also had a feeling that the boys were used because they lacked the potential to become true Death Eaters, without a Malfoy to fawn over. Snape suspected that Voldemort himself had used Crabbe and Goyle to pay a visit to Hogwarts on Halloween, and he didn't want to know what would happen were such an incident to occur again.  
  
The Dark Mark hadn't been burning lately, but Snape wasn't sure whether to feel relief or fear at Voldemort's apparent lack of activity. But, since it was Christmas, he pushed these thoughts from his mind. After all, it was a good chance for him to spend some quality time with Hermione.  
  
Sometimes it surprised him how much he missed their time in his house. He found himself missing their time in the library, their nightly chess games, and their meals together. More often than not he found himself wishing that they could just continue to live that way. Immediately afterwards, however, he'd always feel guilty. He had no right to expect Hermione to tie herself to him, especially not at her age. Severus loved her with every fiber of his being, but he knew that once it was time for her to move towards the future he would probably have to let her go. Surely she wouldn't sacrifice a brilliant career simply to cater to a man who had already ruined his own life.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione wasn't sure where their relationship would go, but she knew that she was madly in love with Severus. Whenever she fantasized about the future, Hermione found herself unable to imagine life without him. But would Snape really want to marry her? He was such a loner, and although she knew he loved her she doubted he'd want her to permanently disturb his peace and quiet. Besides, he didn't know what her aspirations for the future were, although Hermione had known from the start that she wanted to be a teacher. He'd probably try to move away from her in an attempt to give her a chance at future success.  
  
~~  
  
Both Severus and Hermione tried to simply enjoy the present, especially as Christmas was coming up. On Christmas Eve, students and staff all gathered to eat together. The students were even allowed to try a little firewhiskey. Everyone laughed when Ron turned bright red and sputtered, and were amazed when Hermione and Draco displayed a shockingly high tolerance for alcohol. Harry coughed a bit and decided that firewhiskey was not for him. Before long, in order to prevent Christmas Eve from becoming a drunken frenzy (and to prevent the students from getting tipsy and blurting things about Severus and Hermione), they all decided to settle for simple hot chocolate and pleasant conversation.  
  
"So, my seventh years," Professor McGonagall sighed, smiling, "What are you going to do with yourselves when you are no longer students? I know what you want to be, Hermione--you told me that from first year and I know you haven't changed your mind." Snape was going to ask, but decided it probably wouldn't be good for him to look so concerned. Harry and Draco wanted to be Aurors, and Ron wanted to study Nagas in India. "Miss Granger, just what is it that you would like to be?" Dumbledore asked, with a friendly glance at Severus.  
  
"I've told you a thousand times, Professor Dumbledore!" she laughed. "I want to go to University, get a degree as soon as possible, and teach. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I thought that it would be a good early Christmas present to inform you that the University of the Isle of Man is going to allow you to take courses here, so you can have your degree completed by the end of the summer." Hermione almost jumped out of her chair. "Are you serious, Professor? That's fantastic! When to I start?" Dumbledore only laughed and told Hermione to wait until school started again, at least. The professors all had a good laugh, except for Snape, of course.  
  
~~  
  
That night, Hermione and her friends spent a wonderful evening just talking in front of the fire and playing wizard's chess. No one wanted to play against Hermione, who was now the most formidable player of them all. Eventually they just gave up on playing and simply talked, glad to have real company and a relaxed conversation with friends. Harry, Hermione, and Draco all had a special understanding of each other because they had no families to think of for the holidays. It was good to be able to think of each other, at least. They ended up staying up far later than they had intended, and eventually they had to drag themselves to bed or risk being unable to open presents the next morning. 


	24. Christmas!

"Hermione! Draco!" yelled Harry as he and Ron thumped obnoxiously up the stairs. "Wake up! It's Christmas!!!" Hermione wanted to simply lie there and sleep for a few more hours, but her friends wouldn't allow it. Soon they were all in Hermione and Draco's common room with their presents, tearing at them excitedly. At least the boys were--Hermione was must more systematic when it came to Christmas gifts. She slowly untied the ribbons on each one, and delicately tore the wrapping paper only at one end of each box. The boys were frustrated by the fact that she was only halfway done when they had nothing left to open. How could she be so patient with her gifts? Didn't she want to know what was in those prettily wrapped boxes?  
  
Of course, it was because Hermione wanted to enjoy her gifts for as long as possible. To her, it seemed that Christmas always ended too soon, and it was fun to drag it out. Who wouldn't relish the anticipation of the agonizingly slow unwrapping of a mysterious gift? She had sent Severus his gifts this morning--a first edition of a book he'd been wanting, and some very....interesting....underwear. She figured she might as well get him something that she could enjoy, too. Her final gift had been a silver pendant--it was a dragon, but it also managed to look rather snake-like, which amused her. Its eyes were made of onyx and the little dragon had instantly reminded her of Severus.  
  
Her own gifts had been fantastic--Harry had given her some fancy quills and a copy of "Quidditch for Dummies," Ron had given her more candy than she could eat, and Draco had gotten her an advanced Arithmancy book. For Draco, she had applied magic to a broken DVD player to make it work, and Harry and Ron had gotten Draco as many Monte Python DVDs as they could find. They all gave Ron enough Chudley Cannons gear to last him until next Christmas, and Harry was given a new exploding snaps deck and his own set of chess pieces to practice with.  
  
Naturally, Hermione's favorite gifts were the ones from Severus. He had sent her a hefty volume on potions, Ovid's 'Metamorphoses,' and a delicate necklace bearing an intricate silver phoenix. Hermione was delighted with it and wore it under her robes to breakfast that day. Actually, once it was on, she almost never took it off.  
  
Breakfast was an interesting affair, as Dumbledore was thrilled to show off his new socks and Trelawney wanted to try out a Tarot deck she'd recieved. Hermione made sure to catch Snape's eye and run her finger along the chain around her neck subtly. He grinned and inclined his head, revealing his own silver chain. Dumbledore took that moment to ask Ron about his brother's work in Romania.  
  
"Actually, the dragons are doing well, especially Norbert." Everyone laughed. "I was thinking after I did my own work with Nagas in India, I'd head east with Charlie and we'd study some oriental dragons." Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, a good plan. Chinese dragons are a very important part of that county, even for muggles. The phoenix is often used as the female counterpart to the dragon, which makes Fawkes proud although he is very secure in his own masculinity. They even say," the Headmaster paused to glance quickly at Hermione and Severus, "that a dragon and a phoenix together symbolize the perfect marriage." Snape rolled his eyes and Hermione acted like she hadn't noticed Dumbledore's meaningful glance. Both were shocked by that interesting observation-their gifts had been completely spontaneous. Then Trelawney begged Hermione to let her try out her Tarot deck. "Oh, come on Hermione," McGonagall finally stepped in. "It won't take long." She added with a whisper, "Besides, it'll shut her up." Hermione grudgingly nodded her consent and with a squeal of delight Trelawney began to lay out her cards.  
  
"Oh dear," Trelawney clucked as she turned over a card. "It seems to me that your love life is rather dead. When was the last time you even went on a date?" Hermione looked at Severus and just said, "Oh, I don't remember."  
  
"Wow, Hermione, I think you're under an even worse dry spell than poor Severus over there. Not including the action he obviously got on Halloween night," Trelawney continued. Draco snorted, and Snape sent Trelawney a death glare. McGonagall and Hooch exchanged an amused smile and continued to watch the fun.  
  
By the end, Hermione discovered that she was going to die an old maid and that she would get stuck doing secretarial work somewhere, most likely within the ministry. Suddenly she was thankful that she'd never been drawn to take classes in divination. Snape caught her eye a couple of times, and his eyes betrayed his amusement to her. If she had indeed been suffering from a romantic dry spell, it would have ended that very night--with the arrival of a monsoon.  
  
New Years also passed pleasantly. Hermione was happy to spend her time either with her friends or with Severus.  
  
Severus hadn't thought it possible to love Hermione more than he already did, but it had happened. Something about her still excited him every time he thought about her, and especially every time she came near. It saddened him to think that she'd probably move on after seventh year. She wanted to teach, yes--but what were the chances of her getting a job at Hogwarts? And who was to say she'd want to? Severus had decided not to tell her exactly what he wanted because he was afraid she'd stay out of a misplaced sense of obligation. And he knew that if she were to stay only because of him, he might not have the strength to tell her to do the right thing instead.  
  
But another problem was worrying him more these days. The Dark Mark had begun to burn again, and it was making is black, ugly presence known more insistently than ever. Snape knew that soon it would be time for him to make his decision: would he return to the Dark Lord and try to convince him of his loyalty? Or would he remain cloistered within Hogwarts grounds until Voldemort was defeated and it was safe for him to emerge again? He also knew that Hermione was going to be in very serious danger.  
  
He had to speak to Albus immediately.  
  
  
  
**A/N** What's up everybody? I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, but I'm tired today so this might be it. I love my reviews! You guys make me so happy! Hope you're still liking it. Anyway, just how long does everyone want this to be? Your opinions are very much appreciated! I love you all! 


	25. Miserable Week

**A/N** I tried to stay away and couldn't! My inbox was full when I signed on, and my conscience wouldn't let me be lazy anymore. I still don't know where this is going, though. Well, here it is:  
  
The gargoyle sprung aside before Severus could even mutter the password, and he heard Dumbledore's voice calling him inside. Sighing, Severus trudged into the office and accepted some black tea from the headmaster. Dumbledore looked very serious and sad, as he always did when Severus was called.  
  
"So, you have been summoned," he sighed after a few minutes. "What, Severus, are you going to do?" The Potions Master shook his head. "Albus, I don't know what to do. He knows I'm not loyal to him, and he's going to have questions about where Lucius is. But what if I can still get information from him? I'll never know unless I at least try."  
  
"Some things, my friend, are more important than you getting more information from Voldemort. I know this will be hard for you, but I am ordering you to remain here until things are safe again." Severus looked up, surprised. "Headmaster, surely you--"  
  
"I'm very serious, Severus," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You are not going to Voldemort, and that is my final word. If you won't do it for yourself, stay here for me--and for Hermione." Suddenly there was a knock on his office door.  
  
"Well, well," Dumbledore laughed. "Miss Granger, won't you come in?" Hermione entered and sat in the chair next to Severus. "It seems, Miss Granger, that Severus has been summoned once again by Lord Voldemort. What do you believe he should do?" Hermione sighed and thought for a moment.  
  
"After what happened last time, I seriously doubt Severus should see him. Also, if you consider the warning Goyle gave last Halloween, I have a feeling he'd only be going to his death. It is obvious that Voldemort intends to kill him. Besides, I'll admit to being selfish once in a while." With a small smile, she turned to Severus and squeezed his hand. "Please, don't go to him, Severus. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Very well," Severus grumbled. Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Miss Granger, thank you for agreeing with me. I believe you are the only one who could have kept him from disobeying my orders."  
  
~~  
  
A few days later, the Dark Mark was burning more furiously than ever before. Snape was barely able to concentrate enough to speak coherently. Within a week he was completely incapacitated and had to be taken to the infirmary. The white-hot wrath of Voldemort was tearing through him, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.  
  
Luckily, classes would not begin again for another week. Hermione sat with Severus whenever she could, just holding his burning hand and hoping for him to be all right. Even Harry, Ron, and Draco came to visit their Professor. All was not right in the world when the unflappable Potions Master wasn't there to make scathing comments or glide around keeping students on their toes.  
  
A few more days passed, and Severus only seemed to get worse. The only sounds in the infirmary were those of his ragged breathing and Madam Pomfrey's occasional mutterings as she checked on him. Hermione soon took to speaking with him about whatever was on her mind, although she wasn't even sure that he could hear her. The Dark Mark wasn't black anymore, but rather a golden-white color. Snape's robes had to be pulled away from it, and if Hermione held her hand above his forearm she could feel the heat radiating as though she had her hand just above a flame. His whole body was overheated and feverish.  
  
Finally, Hermione literally decided to take matters into her own hands. She looked at the Dark Mark, and then closed her eyes to find her inner pool of magic. Calling forth the silvery tendrils, she gritted her teeth and clamped her hands onto Snape's scalding forearm. Her eyes rolled back in her head, but somehow she still managed to concentrate on sending her magic into him, pretending it was ice that gushed from her palms. Everyone in the castle came running--they had all heard her screams.  
  
~~  
  
Finally Hermione stopped screaming, her hands still covering the Dark Mark. Panting, she looked at Severus, felt his forehead, grinned up at the stunned Professors, and passed out. Luckily Remus Lupin had the presence of mind to catch her before she hit the floor.  
  
~~  
  
When Hermione awoke, she wasn't sure where she was for a moment. The clean white sheets and sterile environment clued her in fairly quickly. Sitting up abruptly, Hermione turned her head to see Snape sleeping in the bed next to hers. She looked at her hands to see new, pink, extremely sensitive flesh there. Her hands had probably been damaged when she clamped her hands on that Dark Mark. Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see her awake.  
  
"Good Lord, child, you've only slept for a few hours! I should get you a potion so that you can get some more rest.." Hermione shook her head violently. "No, Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine. I'll just make sure Professor Snape wakes up feeling all right and then I'll head to my own rooms." Pomfrey was about to protest when Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, you've taken excellent care of Miss Granger. I can assure you she's feeling fine. Can she take visitors, perhaps?" Pomfrey looked to Hermione, who nodded. First her friends came running in, followed by the entire Hogwarts staff.  
  
"Hermione! Are you all right?" Harry gasped, hugging her tightly. Hermione just laughed. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Ron, Draco, I won't be fine if you two suffocate me!!!" She was smiling as she said this, and hugging them in return.  
  
"Hermione, I daresay I'm quite impressed," Professor McGonagall remarked. "I've never seen anything like what you've just accomplished. Do you know how you did it?" Hermione nodded. "Professor Dumbledore, I perfected my skills over the summer. I haven't actually needed a wand in ages, but I used it because I didn't want to bring attention to myself. Professor Snape can do it, too." Everyone looked at each other, confused.  
  
"Sit down everyone," the Headmaster smiled. "I think Hermione is ready to tell us about the most revolutionary magical discovery in centuries." After collecting her thoughts for a moment, Hermione began to explain to them about her inner pool of energy and how she could call directly from it. Everyone looked at her, amazed. "And you taught Severus to do this during the summer?" McGonagall asked. "I'm surprised you could teach him at all, but I'm more interested in the fact that other people can also utilize your particular powers."  
  
"The way you tap into the power source is by really caring about something." Hermione hoped she hadn't given them away, but was relieved with everyone assumed he cared about his activities for Dumbledore.  
  
"If you concentrate hard enough on it, you'll end up looking inside yourself and finding the magic. Mine feels like it's somewhere in my chest, although I'm positive you can't physically locate it. I also have noticed that your magic might be a different color than someone else's. Mine is a silvery color, but Professor Snape's is blue-black." McGonagall was about to ask another question when the occupant of the other bed stirred and sat up a bit. He immediately began to sneer at them all.  
  
"What, may I ask, is going on here?" he asked, his voice acidic as always. Strangely enough, everyone felt oddly relieved. At least some things would never change. 


	26. Important Discussions

*A/N* This is a labor of love guys! I'm glad you have all kept reading my story. I still can't get over the fact that people actually like it! Well, here's yet another chapter for today. Maybe I can squeeze out two--we'll see. :)  
  
"You're awake too, then?" Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I could deal with Hermione but...." She instantly scurried over to assault Professor Snape in order to make sure he was healthy and didn't require any more medical treatment. He got especially annoyed when she tried to reach for his neck--he was still wearing his dragon. In fact, he never removed his dragon. "I'm fine, you ridiculous woman!" he snarled as he dodged Madam Pomfrey's advances. Dumbledore only laughed, and called off Madam Pomfrey, who left the room in a horrible mood. Severus never ceased to infuriate her.  
  
"You do seem to be feeling fine, and you have Hermione to thank for it," snapped Professor McGonagall. The students fought the urge to laugh. Snape looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, smirking cruelly. "It was nothing, Professor," Hermione mumbled, pretending to be intimidated.  
  
"It most certainly was not 'nothing' Hermione!" McGonagall gasped. "You just performed one of the most amazing feats of magic in all of history!" Severus just rolled his eyes, but McGonagall wouldn't shut up. Finally, he seemed to concentrate on her for a moment, and while her mouth kept moving no sounds came out. When she realized this, McGonagall scowled and glared at Snape, trying to scream at him. The corner of his mouth twitched maliciously. Dumbledore placed a hand in front of his own mouth to hide yet another smile.  
  
"Thankfully, Hermione's skills are also useful for shutting annoying women up without a wand. Where is my wand, by the way?" He glanced around, then murmured 'accio' and smiled as it shot from Madam Pomfrey's desk into his hand. "Well, I suppose the spell will be wearing off soon so I'll leave before I have to listen to Minerva's most offensive voice again. Thank you, Miss Granger, but I won't be giving you any extra credit for this so don't get your hopes up." Smirking again, he stalked from the room. Ron was bright red, but for once it wasn't from anger, but pent up laughter. Soon, McGonagall's vocal cords were released.  
  
"That man is insufferable! Perhaps you shouldn't have helped him, Hermione. He'll never appreciate you the way he should." Hermione only nodded. "I suppose you're right--he never will appreciate me the way you expect him to." Draco coughed, but McGonagall didn't even seem to notice. Hermione eventually managed to get out of the infirmary and head for Gryffindor with her friends.  
  
"Merlin!" Harry laughed, "That's the funniest thing I've seen in years! Did you see the look on McGonagall's face? And the way Snape just walked out of the room like nothing had happened?" Draco snickered and agreed. "That was absolutely priceless!"  
  
"Even Fred and George couldn't have made her that mad," laughed Ron. Hermione looked at him appraisingly. Maybe he was actually getting used to her relationship with Snape.  
  
~~  
  
Severus was reading in his quarters that night when there was a knock at his door, which he hadn't bothered to disguise since no one was there to bother him. "Come in!" he called, and his heart leapt when he saw Hermione. She summoned a chair and sat next to him.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked softly. He grinned and kissed her hungrily. "Never better. Are you sure you didn't waste too much energy on me? You're all right as well?" Hermione laughed. "I never waste energy on you, and I'm doing just fine. Just.... try not to do that to me again, all right? I couldn't stand to lose you." He pulled her to him and murmured into her hair, "I couldn't stand to leave." She sighed and pressed closer to him, which made his entire body hum in its awareness of her. Hermione didn't manage to get back to her dormitory that night.  
  
~~  
  
Classes began again all too soon, and passed very quickly. Hermione managed to juggle college work along with everything else, and by the end of the year she would be significantly closer to earning her degree. She also began to research her new powers, in an attempt to better understand them and develop methods to teach others how to utilize such abilities. Unfortunately, all of this work made it harder and harder to see Severus.  
  
Snape really missed her, but resigned himself to his fate. At least she still made an effort to see him from time to time. But everytime she left him, he worried that it would be the last. Each of her visits he counted as a blessing, because he always worried that next time she wouldn't come back. His heart broke every time she smiled the smile that was reserved especially for him, because he was always afraid that it would be the last. Eventually the time would come when they had to discuss the future. That time came surprisingly soon.  
  
~~  
  
One Friday evening, Severus received one of his increasingly rare visits from Hermione. She had a very serious look on her face, and he knew she wanted to talk. Instantly, his heart filled with dread. She wasn't the type for small talk, so she got straight to business.  
  
"Severus, we need to talk. This is my last year, and...." she shrugged. "I want to know what's going to happen to us." Snape nodded, steeling himself for the worst. "What did you have in mind?" He tried not to project his emotions to her so that she could make a more objective decision.  
  
"I don't want it to end," she said. His head jerked up and he looked at her. "But what about your future, Hermione? You have a life to live, and I would only become an obstacle for you."  
  
"I want you to be part of my future. I'll have my degree by the end of the summer, and I'll figure out what to do from there. But unless you don't want me anymore, I'm not giving up on you. Do you want to continue our relationship?" Severus sighed and put his head in his hands. "More than anything, Hermione. But I don't want to limit your options."  
  
"I love you, Severus. Whatever happens, remember that I always will." She moved closer to him, and he relaxed when she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, too, Hermione. More than anything." 


	27. Invasion

**A/N** I'm really outdoing myself! Here's yet another chapter! My goal is to have written five in one day. It'll only take one more after this one... hehe! Keep reviewing and enjoying! When I hit 200 reviews I'm going to cry tears of joy!  
  
Over the next weeks, the Death Raids picked up again. Muggle newspapers everywhere were reporting unexplained deaths, all of which coincided with the telltale sighting of the bright green skulls over the victims' homes. Dumbledore was getting increasingly worried because Cornelius Fudge was being his incompetent, unreasonable self. Hogwarts seemed to be the last stronghold left in the UK, and no one knew how long it would be before Voldemort made his move. Severus had felt the Dark Lord's nearness through the Dark Mark, and was warning Dumbledore that it would only be a matter of time.  
  
Each day, the Professors at Hogwarts did their best to strengthen the wards around the school, but Severus knew that once Voldemort had set his mind on something, he was likely to get it. He started to watch the Slytherins more closely, but knew he couldn't possibly keep track of them all. No one could. But he did his best and hoped against hope that it might be enough.  
  
Hermione had been visiting him more often, which was always a delight. It pained him to think of her inevitable departure, but he tried to enjoy the time he had left. He would do the noble thing and let her go when the time came.  
  
Somehow, despite all his efforts, one night in March Snape missed Pansy Parkinson as she slipped from the dungeons and outside of the school. It was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made.  
  
~~  
  
Around midnight, Snape noticed that his Dark Mark was burning furiously. Voldemort was near--so near that Severus could almost taste the Dark Lord's presence. He ran to alert Dumbledore, and ran into Harry and Hermione in front of the gargoyle.  
  
"My scar!" the boy gasped. "It hurts! He's here! I know it!" Snape whispered the password, "Sour Warheads," and he found that Dumbledore was already standing there and prepared for battle.  
  
"I feel his presence too," the old man said. His voice cut like steel, and instead of twinkling merrily his eyes glittered harshly. "I have alerted the rest of the staff. Harry, Hermione, I would tell you two to go to bed but I have a feeling you won't be safe, no matter where you go. Hermione, have you taught Harry anything about your healing magic?"  
  
"A little, yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, do you think you could help Hermione heal any of the wounded? I feel a battle coming on, and to tell the truth I need all the help I can get, even if it comes from students."  
  
"You're not leaving me out!" yelled Draco as he dashed down the stairs. "Do you have any idea how many illegal curses my father taught me?" Dumbledore only nodded. "Very well, Draco. I expect all of you students to exercise caution. I don't want you to take too many risks. Let us hope we all come out of this alive." He led everyone to the Great Hall, where McGonagall, Hooch, Hagrid, Vector, Trelawney, Flitwick, Lupin, and every other member of the Hogwarts staff was waiting. Even Filch had shown up, and Crookshanks was sitting next to Mrs. Norris. Even the house elves seemed prepared for battle.  
  
"Albus!" McGonagall gasped. "Surely you're not--"  
  
"Yes. These students will be fighting alongside you. They are ready." The professors nodded grudgingly. They didn't have much time to discuss things, however, because a green light began to shine underneath the main doors. Severus squeezed Hermione's hand. [Be careful, Hermione. I love you.]  
  
[I love you, too, Severus. Please don't let anything happen to yourself.] They exchanged one last look and drew their wands. They wanted to use the wands as much as possible-they only intensified their magic. They also didn't want to reveal their secret weapons too early.  
  
For a moment, the green light continued to shine under and around the doors. Everyone stood, prepared, and simply waited. Hermione could hear everyone else breathing, and felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She called to mind every curse she could think of in an effort to prepare. There was no way for her to back out now.  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open, and there was no more time to think. The room was launched into utter chaos. The battle had begun. 


	28. Battle

**A/N** Sorry for the cliffhanger! Haha. Well, I'm back for the fifth chapter of the day. This is a labor of love! I swear it! I do love you guys! All of my reviews are still amazing! (If only my English teachers would agree with you!) Anyway, I'm sure you'll all be glad to know what happens so....  
  
Hermione wasn't exactly sure when she started throwing curses at the Death Eaters who were invading the Great Hall, but she had almost instinctively begun to disable as many as possible. Multiple petrified or screaming Death Eaters lay at her feet as she desperately dodged more dangerous curses from those left standing. Her hands were full of wands taken from her adversaries. There seemed to be an infinite amount of Death Eaters prepared to do Lord Voldemort's bidding. Setting her jaw grimly, she took a moment to scope out her surroundings. Things definitely weren't looking good.  
  
Harry was surrounded by three of Voldemort's servants, but he was proving to be more trouble than expected, especially since Voldemort had demanded to have Harry alive. Hermione wasn't aware of this at the moment, but Voldemort had also wanted herself and Severus to be brought to him still breathing. Flitwick had gone down a few minutes ago, but she didn't have time to wonder if he was alive or not. Hagrid was using his umbrella both as a wand and as an actual weapon, swinging it viciously like a Germanic tribesman fighting the unstoppable Roman army.   
  
The sounds of curses flying through the air and of wild battle cries filled her ears, mingling with the sounds of her own frantically pumping blood. Almost casually, she downed another Death Eater, and then another. She was falling into a rhythm, and welcoming the adrenaline rush that helped her chances of survival. her magic supply was still nearly full. Her emotions seemed to add even more power to the curses she flung. Luckily, she still had her wand, which was taking care of most of the work for her. She hoped this would end well, but she was definitely doubting the plausibility of a happy ending.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt her legs lock under her, and then everything went black.  
  
~~  
  
Severus had been fighting with the ferocity that had characterized him as a Death Eater. His curses were brutal, his aim true. He was somewhat proud that he hadn't forgotten the numerous illegal curses he'd picked up while still a student at Hogwarts. He never imagined that they would serve him as he fought for the Light.   
  
Voldemort had more servants than Severus could have imagined, and what horrified him was that he knew Voldemort saw these particular men as expendable. The Hogwarts staff was far outnumbered, and Severus worried that this battle may have been lost before it began.  
  
Those such as Peter Pettigrew and the Dark Lord himself would not enter the fray until they knew it was safe. Until they knew they would win. Even when outnumbered, Severus and his colleagues were dangerous and extremely capable witches and wizards. Severus knew that once he recognized members of Voldemort's inner circle joining the battle, all hope was lost.   
  
He barely dodged yet another curse as he watched Hooch and Trelawney fall. He vaguely hoped they weren't dead as he took on yet another Death Eater, probably a recent graduate of Hogwarts. He was fortunate to be recognized and revered among younger Death Eaters as a ruthless and formidable opponent. Snape had even more power over his former students who had gone into Voldemort's service: they didn't want their intimidating Potions Master facing them in actual battle. They all seemed afraid to attack him, and their hesitation usually resulted in them writhing on the floor in unspeakable pain. Severus felt no regret as he moved on to yet another enemy. But he also noticed that none aimed to kill, making him fear the worst for himself. What did the Dark Lord have in store for him?  
  
Turning, Severus watched in horror as Hermione went down, and forgetting himself, he called her name and tried to rush to her. Snape's rash decision--the first in years-- resulted in him taking a curse straight in the back, and down he went. His last thought as he hit the ground was of Hermione.  
  
~~  
  
Voldemort's forces were undeniably winning the battle. The Dark Lord himself stood just outside of the school, feeling very happy with himself. Tomorrow the children enrolled at Hogwarts would wake up under new administration, and his first course of action would be to cleanse the student body of all impurities. Gryffindors would go through some exceptional suffering, and he definitely had to save some curses for those weakling Hufflepuffs. The Slytherin students, however, had probably already turned on their professors, and the Ravenclaws would be intelligent enough to see reason. He'd make sure to reward them handsomely. Voldemort smiled to himself and motioned to Narcissa Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew to head inside. He followed smugly. This was going to be priceless.   
  
He knew that his forces were already in possession of Severus and the mudblood, but he hadn't heard any news regarding Potter, Dumbledore, or the young Malfoy. Of course, there was no way they could flee him now. There was nowhere safe for them to go, and besides, their misplaced senses of honor and courage would probably drive them to face their inevitable deaths. Voldemort decided to make those deaths come as slowly and painfully as possible. He smiled to himself, or at least tried to. The part of his body that he called a mouth wasn't particularly accustomed to smiling.   
  
Drawing his wand, Lord Voldemort prepared to enter his new acquisition. How he had waited for this moment!   
  
~~  
  
"Damn it! Ron! Seamus! Neville! Wake up!" Harry hissed to the Gryffindors. "Get everyone up. Voldemort is inside the school. We have to do something right now or we'll all be dead tomorrow." Draco was currently hitting Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He managed to get by the paintings without a password because this was a very special occasion.   
  
He met Harry with the Gryffindors and the students all stopped to hear the whole story. Nodding gravely, they all drew their wands and prepared to meet the Dark Lord they had feared for their entire lives. Draco noticed that none of the other Slytherins were part of their student army, and he had a feeling they weren't in their dorms, either. For the first time in years, however, representatives from each of the four houses were prepared to work as one. It was about time. 


	29. Gloating Dark Lord

*A/N* Dang! SIX in one day! Of course, I couldn't leave you with that cliffhanger, I suppose. Of course, that doesn't mean that this one won't be a cliffy as well. ::evil grin::  
  
Hermione was still in the Great Hall when she opened her eyes, but she was wandless and bound hand and foot by some extremely powerful curses. Knowing she could still cast magic without the use of her limbs, she made the choice not to waste time and energy fooling with them, even though she could probably free herself.   
  
Her whole body was sore, and as she looked around, Hermione saw Snape bound in a similar manner and still unconscious. Dumbledore was to the other side of her, and he suddenly looked very helpless and old. All around her were the bodies of her professors, and it worried her that she couldn't determine whether they were living or dead. She desperately scanned the room for Harry and Draco, but couldn't find them. She wasn't sure whether she should be relieved or worried for them.  
  
Hermione's heart sank. This was probably the end of the line. She decided to close her eyes and feign continued unconsciousness. Maybe she'd hear something helpful. She thanked the Gods that she still had her presence of mind, at least.  
  
[Severus, are you okay? Can you hear me?] she thought at him. It took a few moments, but the answer finally came, and it took all of her self control to keep from sighing with relief. [I'm all right, Hermione. Just stay still, I can feel someone coming. Is Dumbledore over there?] Hermione told Severus that Dumbledore wasn't looking too good, and she could feel his worry, concern, and despair.   
  
[Can you still do magic in your position, Severus?] Hermione was glad to hear that he could. [All right then, Sev, we're going to have to use our secret weapons to get ourselves out of this one. I guess we should just wait for the right moment?]   
  
[Yes. Hermione? In case we don't make it--everything we've been through has been worth it to me, just because I was given time with you. I love you. Remember that during whatever happens next.] Instead of receiving words in return, Hermione sent him exactly what she was feeling at that moment. Severus almost cried, in awe of the powerful love she had sent him, which even overpowered her potent fear. It made him feel stronger, somehow. He sent her his own feelings, which were every bit as powerful as hers.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a presence enter the room, and another jolt of pain tore through his left forearm. Voldemort had arrived. Mentally he prepared himself for the worst, and tried to hang onto what Hermione had made him feel only a moment before. Maybe if he clung to her love for him, he could manage to summon enough energy to pull her through this, at least.   
  
"Severus," hissed the familiar voice. "I know you are not unconscious. And you aren't either, filthy mudblood. Open your eyes and look at me." Both of them obeyed. Snape dared a glance at Hermione, and was stunned to see her staring fearlessly into the eyes of the Dark Lord.  
  
"There are a few things I want explanations for before the fun begins. Narcissa? Peter?" His two servants obediently came to stand beside him. They looked on at Hermione and Snape with amused looks on their faces. Apparently they were expecting quite a show that night.   
  
"Now, there is an issue that is of great importance to us, and I was wondering of one of you would humor us with an explanation. I have been searching for my devoted servant Lucius, and I have been unable to find him. Would you like to tell me, as well as his wife, what fate might have befallen him?" Snape didn't say anything, so Voldemort looked to Hermione. "Tell me mudblood. If you do, you might live longer."  
  
"I killed him," Hermione declared frankly. Voldemort actually looked taken aback. "Don't like to me, mudblood," he hissed. "I'm quite serious, Lord Voldemort," she said matter-of-factly. "I used Avada Kedavra on him. He really went down too easily. I expected more of a fight from him." Narcissa Malfoy made an angry, strangled sound and raised her wand to curse Hermione, but the Dark Lord stopped her.   
"Wait, Narcissa. Your time will come. So, mudblood, tell me, how did it feel, to kill?" Hermione's eyes glittered in a way that made Severus shudder, but he knew she was faking it. "I have never before felt that kind of pleasure, Lord. I loved killing him, and I would gladly do it a thousand times over." Narcissa made to curse Hermione again, and again Lord Voldemort stopped her. Suddenly, he began to laugh.   
  
"Child, you really are a strange specimen for a Gryffindor. You amuse me to no end. Perhaps I will kill you last of all. If you were not so impure, I might even invite you to join me!" The laughter continued. "Besides, I find you impressive for yet another reason. You have managed to turn my loyal, powerful Severus into a whimpering, useless puppy. I really am impressed." Peter Pettigrew began to laugh, running his magical hand through his hair.   
  
"Severus? In love? Perhaps he should be the last to die--after watching the old man and the mudblood. It would pain him to no end, don't you think?" Voldemort laughed again. "Peter, you prove yourself to me once again. I agree completely. So, Severus, what do you have to say for yourself?"   
  
"I have no regrets." Voldemort cocked his head mockingly. "No regrets, eh? You really are pathetic. How can you not regret making the worst decision of your life? You should have stayed with me, Severus. You really were so promising." Snape didn't have an answer for this, and simply met Voldemort's gaze.   
  
"Ah, enough talk. I'm sorry Severus, but it seems the old man is waking up. I am just wondering--who should go first? Our beloved Headmaster? Or the mudblood? I am leaving the choice to you. Just know--it will be painful for them either way." He laughed as Severus closed his eyes, horrified. [Hermione, once Dumbledore wakes up, I'm going to choose him to go first. You take out Pettigrew, and I'll try to take on Voldemort. Then, if you still have the energy, take Narcissa down as well. Do we have an agreement?]  
  
[Yes, I'm ready.] Dumbledore's eyes snapped open. They looked empty and dead. Voldemort laughed. "So, Severus, have you made your decision yet? I suggest you hurry."   
  
"Dumbledore will go first." Voldemort laughed. Raising his wand, he pointed it at Hermione. "You were amusing for a while, mudblood, but you are too filthy to be allowed to live any longer." 


	30. Avada Kedavra

**A/N** Well, here's number seven for the day! I'm sort of caught up in the story and can't bring myself to stop now! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Just bear with me, because I'm really trying. Review! I can't get enough reviews--the more the merrier, and the more I'll be encouraged to write... Just a warning: I'm feeling really evil tonight.  
  
Herimone's eyes widened as Voldemort uttered the word, "Crucio." Suddenly her body was wracked with pain, and she was screaming uncontrollably. Severus was beside her, looking horrified. Suddenly, Hermione managed to concentrate and suddenly Peter Pettigrew fell dead.   
  
Voldemort looked shocked, and moved just as Severus cast his own killing curse. He hit Narcissa Malfoy instead. Concentrating just hard enough to break his bonds, Severus sprang up to meet Voldemort's eyes. The Dark Lord only smiled and pointed his wand at the writhing Hermione. "Very impressive, Severus, but it's too late to save her.   
  
She looked up at him and murmured, "Crucio" at the moment he uttered the killing curse. Their perfect exchange left Hermione limp and Voldemort writhing on the ground, truly helpless for the first time in years.   
  
Snape felt himself filled with the blackest rage imaginable, and immediately he called the power out of himself and murmured the words, even though they weren't really necessary.   
  
"Avada Kedavra." Two blasts of green light smashed into the Dark Lord, nearly ripping his body in half. Severus looked up to lock eyes with Harry Potter, who had cast the spell at the same time as he. Both stared for a moment at the Dark Lord's limp body. "Incendio," Harry whispered, and they watched silently as the body of the Dark Lord burned away. Soon all that was left of Voldemort was a pile of ashes and the Dark Lord's wand, which still exuded unimaginable evil. Severus looked at Harry once more, and they both acknowledged each other with a new sort of respect. It was finally over. Truly over.  
  
There were sounds of continued fighting somewhere else, but Severus couldn't think of them any longer when he looked down at Hermione. Dropping to his knees, he took her limp body in his arms and simply held her. Her eyes were closed and her body was still warm, so it looked as if she were merely sleeping. Harry murmured a counter-curse to release Dumbledore from his bonds, and the old man pushed himself up with great effort. Harry had to help prop him up until he was stable again. Then Harry's thoughts turned to his now deceased best friend.  
  
For the first time in his life, Harry saw one of his professors cry. And, even more shockingly, the one shedding the tears was the heartless Severus Snape. The Potions Master's body was wracked with silent sobs, and he had buried his face in Hermione's neck. Dumbledore looked at his friend, and allowed a tear to fall from his own eye. Harry soon found himself crying, as well.  
  
Eventually the sounds of fighting in the distance stopped, and haggard, battle-worn students began to file into the Great Hall. Many stopped short at the sight of their Potions Master crying and clutching the presumably dead body of Hermione Granger. When on any other occasion they would have been horrified, most students now began to look concerned. A few began to cry as well. Ron and Draco rushed forward to embrace Harry, and the three of them cried so much and so close together that they weren't sure which tears belonged to which student.   
  
Somehow Professor Snape didn't seem so heartless anymore. The students were actually looking at him with sympathy. Minerva McGonagall had managed to rise from the floor and stagger over, and looked on in amazement. She had never thought that something like this might happen. She was filled with sudden emotion on behalf of her most despised colleague. Hagrid had also made his way over, and he had begun to sob.   
  
But no matter who happened to be standing there, all attention would have remained on the silently sobbing Professor Snape, who was oblivious to everyone except for the disturbingly still girl cradled gently in his arms. 


	31. Applause

**A/N** Wow! I woke up this morning and, once again, I am compelled to comply with the desires of my readers. I thought about putting "the end" at the bottom of chapter 30, just to freak you all out, but I decided that would be a little too mean. Anyway, I'm writing this for you before I go off to Drivers Ed, it's really early in the morning, and hopefully it'll be up by the time you all come to check on the update. If you happen to like abrupt, unhappy endings, then chapter thirty was for you. As for everyone else.... maybe it just won't be so abrupt. ;)  
  
Minutes may have passed, or hours, or even years, but Severus was too distraught to care. For the moment he was trying to come to terms with the fact that he was holding Hermione for the last time, and couldn't bring himself to let go. He had already memorized the way she smelled, but inhaled lavender and cherry blossoms just once more. He was aware of other people around him, but only vaguely. Surely they weren't important enough to bother with right now. Not now that Hermione was dead. Nothing had ever been important to him when compared with her.  
  
The devastation in the Great Hall was heartbreaking. Professor Vector was dead, as was Professor Trelawney. Hooch and Flitwick were barely breathing, and more than a few of the house elves had served Hogwarts for the last time. He'd see them all go to Azkaban with a smile on his face. Seamus Finnigan had died and Neville Longbottom was badly injured. Quite a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also down. Many of the Slytherins had fought against Hogwarts, including Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, who had paid with their lives. Some of the younger Slytherins had been wiser and fought for the Light. It seemed Draco would be the only Slytherin to graduate this year.  
  
Snape didn't care at the moment, even though so many had died. Severus thought he was going to die, too, just from the sheer pain of a broken heart  
  
Almost out of tears, physically, but mentally needing more to shed, Severus simply laid his head on Hermione's chest and closed his eyes. How was he going to carry on without her? Against all hope, he silently willed her to be alive, to come back to him.  
  
What happened then made him stop short, barely believing. Just under his ear there came a tickling sensation, and a weak but still clearly audible thumping sound. Suddenly, Severus felt a spark of hope. Looking almost intrigued, he moved his head slightly to see if he was only kidding himself.  
  
The vibration came again. And again. His head began to move up and down steadily with the expansion and contraction of her lungs. Hermione was alive! Suddenly light began to flood back into Severus's future. He looked up at Dumbledore, grinning. He opened his mouth but couldn't speak, so he allowed his eyes to communicate the extreme joy and relief he was feeling at that moment. The Headmaster's eyes began twinkling, when they had been dull before. The onlookers were now even more startled. Professor Snape smiled, too?  
  
Gently, he placed his hands over Hermione's heart and tapped what remained of his magical energy. Everyone gasped when her eyes flew open a few minutes later. Their evening of surprises obviously hadn't ended.  
  
"Oh, God!" he whispered, pulling her close. She smiled up at him and said his name in the way that made his insides turn to mush. "Hermione, I swear if you ever do that to me again--"  
  
And then she was kissing him. The students started to whisper among themselves frantically, and McGonagall looked like she was going to pass out. Harry, Ron, and Draco were grinning broadly, as was Dumbledore. Severus joyously returned the kiss, completely disregarding the gossip going on around him. There was nothing but her, and she was kissing him!  
  
When they broke apart, Severus half laughed and half sobbed. "I love you." He looked at her adoringly, and she smiled. "I love you, too, Severus." Hermione then looked around at their audience, and Severus took the time to glance about as well. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Well," Hermione yawned. "I guess everyone knows about us." They were both shocked beyond belief when everyone began to clap. 


	32. Ugh...Publicity

**A/N** As much as it saddens me, I must inform you all that this story doesn't have too much further to go. There are a few more chapters, of course, but I thought I'd warn you all now! Keep reviewing, and if you don't like what I do from here, just pretend that chapter 30 or 31 was the ending. Hope you all enjoy this!  
  
The living sat in silence as Dumbledore read aloud the names of the dead. It was a bittersweet day for everyone. On one hand, the greatest evil ever faced by the wizarding world had been eliminated. On the other, many great witches and wizards had been lost, and those who remained were going to miss them.  
  
Reporters, sympathizers, family members, ministry workers, and even simple spectators were gathered in the Great Hall to celebrate victories and to mourn for the many lives lost.  
  
"And, though I have been given the sad task of naming the many brave friends we have lost in our battle against evil," Dumbledore smiled gently. "I have also been given the privilege of honoring three exceptionally brave members of the wizarding community. Would Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Severus Snape please come up here?" The three of them, who were sitting together, looked at each other confusedly. With a shrug, Hermoine set the example and stood up, soon to be followed by her friends.  
  
Once they were standing and facing the audience, all looking suitably humiliated, Dumbledore smiled, finally allowing his eyes to twinkle. "It is with great pleasure that I award the three of you Order of Merlin, First Class, for your bravery, cool-headedness, and awesome displays of power. Congratulations." The three of them just looked at each other, bewildered, as they were given large silver medals and reporters snapped pictures of them wildly. Hermione had never seen Severus looking so embarrassed. The applause was deafening.  
  
"And, on behalf of the University of the Isle of Man, I offer Hermione Granger her degree upon graduation from Hogwarts, as they feel she has already completed the necessary parts of her education. They will also be giving her a substantial research grant." More applause.  
  
"Also," Dumbledore called as the clapping died down, "I would like to congratulate all of the students of Hogwarts for their loyalty to their school and their bravery in defending it--and each other." There was even more applause, and the new heroes took that time to sneak back to their seats.  
  
The ceremony ended after what felt like hours of speeches. Hermione and Severus spent most of their time communicating telepathically.  
  
[I think Fudge is pissed that he didn't get Order of Merlin,] Hermione thought. [Thankfully he didn't get it!] Severus replied. [When inept pricks start winning prestigious awards as well as powerful positions, I'm going to give up on the wizarding world and live as a muggle.]  
  
[I'd like to see that. I doubt you could figure out how to wear blue jeans.] He had to hold back from snorting out loud. [Shut up! On second thought... perhaps you could help me learn?] Hermione almost laughed. [Once your robes were off, I don't think I'd want to help you put something else on, Severus.]  
  
[Oh? Hmm... you'll have to at least try to assist me, then. At least if you fail I might have other...uses...for you.] Hermione peeked at him and saw the telltale smirk.  
  
[Uses? Don't you think it's the other way around? You know you can't handle me.] Severus almost laughed out loud. [All I have to do is talk, and you can barely contain yourself. Don't even start with me.]  
  
[I can still kick your ass when we play chess.] Hermione felt him bristle slightly, and grinned to herself. [Only half the time. You seem to forget your rather humiliating victory the last time we played. Your pieces are still complaining about your lack of decent strategy.]  
  
[How was I supposed to concentrate? You were looking at me in that... that way, and then you started to--] Severus reached for her hand and squeezed it, deftly running his thumb across the inside of her wrist. Hermione shuddered. [Hermione, I suggest you don't remind me, or I might be tempted to ask for a rematch--and as I'm not feeling particularly patient today, our current location is hardly suitable.]  
  
She grinned and pulled her hand away, making sure to brush his thigh ever so slightly. Her grin widened when she heard his sharp intake of breath. Once this little ceremony was over, she had a feeling he'd exact his revenge--in the most enjoyable way possible.  
  
~~  
  
Unfortunately, Hermione's hopes for a quick escape from the Great Hall were soon dashed when she and Severus were almost literally attacked by reporters.  
  
"Is it true that you two are a couple?" piped one. "This could be the romance of the century!" crowed another. "Is it true she's your student?"  
  
[Uh oh,] thought Hermione. [How are we going to get out of here? Without being rude to them, please?] Severus simply placed a hand on the small of her back, glared at the reporters to make them shy away from him, and guided Hermione out of the Hall with relative ease. Once they reached the dungeons, Hermione started laughing.  
  
"That was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me!" she gasped as Snape slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
"I've seen stranger. I do hope that will die down soon--I can't stand reporters. That's excellent about your college degree, though." Hermione laughed and smiled up at him wickedly. "So, what do you want to do now, Professor? Up for that rematch?"  
  
"Always," he purred into her ear. "Don't expect me to go easy on you." His silky voice still made her shudder. Hermione turned to give him one of those looks that drove him mad. Then she ran a hand slowly up his chest, smiling as his breath hitched. "I wouldn't dream of it," she replied coyly as they walked into his classroom. Once inside, Severus shut the door and was about to kiss her when someone cleared her throat rudely.  
  
"Excuse me, you two lovebirds, but I believe that before you can be left to your own.devices.you owe me the answers to a few very important questions. And I suggest you answer them, before I make up the answers for myself." Snape and Hermione turned simultaneously, equally enraged. Sitting behind Snape's desk as though she owned it, dicto-quill poised for action, was a smug and smirking Rita Skeeter. 


	33. Couple of the Year

"So," Skeeter sneered, steepling her fingers in front of her and grinning smugly. "How did you two get together? Who initiated it? And don't lie, or I'll know." Hermione sighed and looked at Snape, who just looked back blankly.  
  
[I think we're stuck. She registered herself as the insect she is with the ministry already, so we can't get her for that. You start talking and I'll say as little as possible. She'll like you better, you're the girl and the friendly one.] Hermione shrugged and looked to Skeeter. [Fine,] she thought.  
  
"Well, we hated each other at first," Snape snorted at that, grumbling "That's an understatement." Hermione glared at him and continued, "But then there was a death raid at my house last summer...." Hermione proceeded to describe being forced to go to Professors' houses, being split up and having Harry and Draco go elsewhere, and her fears for her own and her friends' safety.  
  
"For a long time our relationship was strictly professional. He let me to extra studying and taught me some new skills." Rita chose that moment to butt in.  
  
"So how did you two end up together?" Hermione shrugged. Then she launched into a heavily edited story about Voldemort coming for her, trying to kill Snape, her tapping into her magic and saving him, the process of teaching him to tap his magic directly... She wisely chose to leave out the part about the coffee.  
  
"And, I guess we just fell for each other along the way. I know I didn't expect it, and I'm sure he didn't either." Rita grinned evilly again. "Thank you for complying with me, you two. Your cooperation is...appreciated." She gave another smug smile and left. Hermione felt Snape relax substantially once the obnoxious reporter was gone.  
  
A few days later, their story appeared in the Daily Prophet. It was a gushy piece about how Hermione and Snape were the couple of the year and had lived out one of the most amazing love stories of all time. Suddenly Hermione heard her own name, and Snape's, everywhere. There was no escape from the publie eye. Severus had never been so humiliated in his life, but at least Skeeter hadn't expressed disapproval of their relationship or slandered them in any way. There were shockingly few remarks about their age difference or the fact that Hermione was still his student for a while yet. Everyone seemed to think that their relationship was-horrifying to both of them as it was-cute. For the first time in his life Severus was termed somebody's 'boyfriend.' He hated it. But at least the gossip wasn't hostile or too detrimental to anyone's reputations. That, at least, was a relief.  
  
~~  
  
School, for them, was also uncomfortable. Hermione had been approached by dozens of girls telling her how lucky she was. "He's so mysterious!" sighed one misty-eyed Ravenclaw. "I've been trying to figure him out for years! He's damned sexy, too, if you ask me. That voice..."  
  
"And the way he held you!" whispered Ginny excitedly. "If only Harry would do that...." Hermione just smiled, not sure if she felt embarrassed or proud.  
  
Severus was taking considerable heat from the other professors. "Well, I suppose I was wrong about Hermione on Christmas," Trelawney admitted. McGonagall seemed both amused and annoyed. "If you ever hurt her," she growled, "I swear I will rip your balls off and feed them to one of Hagrid's pets."  
  
"I knew you'd come around, Severus! And now we know where you were last Halloween..." Lupin said proudly. "Poor Sirius isn't sure what to think, though. I do believe you finally rendered him speechless." Dumbledore never said anything, but always gave Severus that knowing smile when the topic of Hermione came up.  
  
In class, Severus simply behaved as he normally did, ridiculing everyone. Hermione also behaved as though nothing had happened, which was a great disappointment to all of the gossip-loving students who wanted to see some action.  
  
~~  
  
The biggest shock of all came when Lavender and Parvati came running to Hermione with their latest issue of Witch Weekly.  
  
"Oh my God! Hermione, you are so lucky! You've made it into Witch Weekly!" They opened the magazine to display an article gushing about how romantic Hermione and Snape were together. There were multiple pictures of Snape, including a very large poster of him that would probably go on the walls in the rooms of young female witches everywhere. Hermione tried not to laugh as she thought about Severus's reaction if he ever found out.  
  
Severus was humiliated by all of the publicity-he had never been one to enjoy attention from other people, and had spent most of his life trying to avoid it. He prayed that all of this excitement would die down soon so that he could enjoy his time with Hermione without gossip-seekers bothering him about it. Their relationship had only improved since the night Voldemort was defeated, and he wanted to savor every moment they had together in peace. He treasured Hermione even more now that he had nearly lost her again, and he wasn't about to take her for granted. Unfortunately, public interest has a tendency to remain focused on certain unlucky individuals for unusually long periods of time, and Severus often found himself mobbed by strangers in the street. He hated it.  
  
A few days after the Witch Weekly special, someone sent Hermione a letter begging for permission to publish a novella about her love life. Soon afterward, someone asked for the movie rights. Both requests were promptly denied.  
  
~~  
  
Despite the wizarding world's shockingly positive attitude towards Hermione and Snape's relationship, both of them were a little worried about what would happen next. Hermione would have to get a job after graduation, and she had no idea where opportunities would present themselves. Besides, she knew that Severus loved her, but would he want to spend the rest of his life with her?  
  
Severus happened to want nothing more than to do just that, but of course, he was having his own doubts about Hermione's intentions. She loved him, yes, but that didn't mean that he should stand in the way of her future. Perhaps she wouldn't want to settle down with him, anyway. She was almost too young to tie herself down at all, much less to an older man such as himself.  
  
Hermione was mildly surprised to recieve a note from Dumbledore shortly before graduation telling her to meet him in his office. Frowning, she whispered the password and sighed as the gargoyle leapt aside.  
  
**A/N** Don't worry! More fluff on the way! Hehe hope you liked this chapter. if Hermione and Snape really did get together, they probably would be one of the most miraculous couples in history. Maybe that's why they're so much fun to write about! Keep reviewing-I never tire of hearing from you! I love you all very, very much! 


	34. End-of-the-Year Prank

**Many thanks to besnaped, silverwing, and sarah, who have all given me some excellent ideas. Besnaped: your own is a significant part of this chapter. How do you like it? **  
  
"Hermione, the real reason you're here is because, well, we have no Arithmancy professor and I was wondering if you'd take on Professor Vector's position at Hogwarts next year. We'd all be delighted to have you here with us as part of our school's future. Could you do that for me? For Hogwarts?" Hermione was dumbfounded. This was the job she had always wanted! Was he kidding? Of course, no words came out of her mouth, which was hanging open dumbly. All Hermione was able to do was nod.  
  
"Excellent, Miss Granger. I'm very glad you'll be staying on with us this year. Most fortunately, our beloved Professor Trelawney has returned to Hogwarts as a ghost. She seems to have the hots for the Bloody Baron--very interesting. She claims her inner eye is only strengthened because she is no longer physically part of the mortal realm. Lemon drop?" His eyes twinkled as Hermione absentmindedly took one. "Hermione, there is one other thing we need to discuss." Finally, she found her voice.  
  
"What is that, Professor Dumbledore?" He smiled, his eyes twinkling even more brightly as he stared at her. "Well, I was wondering how you and Severus were doing."  
  
"Everything is fine, Professor, why do you ask?" Hermione felt a little suspicious about this. Surely he wasn't becoming a gossipmonger just like all of the reporters, portraits, the population of Hogwarts, and even the complete strangers she'd run into?  
  
"Well...I was wondering if you two had discussed your future yet." Hermione just shook her head. "Frankly, sir, I don't know what he wants and I'm somewhat afraid to ask." Dumbledore laughed warmly, and then stopped, fixing Hermione with a very serious look.  
  
"Severus loves you more than I can comprehend, Hermione. But he has his insecurities. I can tell you right now that he would love to spend the rest of his life with you, but he is afraid to ask because he doesn't want to hamper you in the future. Just be patient with him. Things will work out in time." Hermione just nodded. "Very well, Miss Granger. You are dismissed." Smiling at him warmly, Hermione left his office feeling just a little better.  
  
~~  
  
A few moments later, Severus Snape walked into Dumbledore's office, vaguely confused. As he sat down, he looked very preoccupied. "Albus, Hermione was just telling me that--"  
  
"She's to be the new Arithmancy professor? Yes, I thought she would be the best for the job. I've never seen her so delighted. Wonderful girl--she knew she wanted to teach from the moment she got here." Severus just looked at the Headmaster for a moment.  
  
"So, why exactly did you call for me?" Dumbledore allowed the smile to spread slowly across his face. "Well, Severus, I believe that you and Miss Granger need to have a very important talk. Isn't there something you'd like to ask her?" The Potions Master wilted visibly.  
  
"Albus, you know my feelings on the matter, but I just can't interfere with her future. Please, don't make me go through this with you again."  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore was suddenly stern. "You know that you cannot simply run away from Hermione like this. Besides, I have a feeling her response will be quite different from what you expect." Severus just shook his head. "Severus, I am warning you," Dumbledore's voice became more serious. "If you do not tell her your feelings on the matter, completely and honestly, before graduation, I will make sure to do it for you in the most humiliating and public manner manageable."  
  
"Albus, are you threatening me?" Severus asked, shocked. The Headmaster looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, smiling. "As a matter of fact, I am. And I expect you to take my threat very, very seriously." With a sigh, Severus glared angrily at the Headmaster. His indignance was almost tangible.  
  
"Fine." He rose and stalked from the office, leaving Dumbledore alone. He grinned and looked to Fawkes. "What do you think, old friend?" The phoenix sang a bit and struck a pose that teased laughter from the Headmaster. "Yes, I think it'll work out, too."  
  
~~  
  
As the year was drawing to a close, the seventh years were getting bolder and the teachers were all being put through their end-of-the-year pranks. Hooch's broom had sputtered and barely managed to get three feet off the ground when one student put a charm on it. Poor Hagrid wasn't sure what to do when Fang was temporarily transfigured into a pink rabbit.  
  
Snape figured he was safe, so spent all of his time thinking about what he was going to do with Hermione. Graduation was coming up in just a few days, and before that there would be a formal ball for seventh years only.  
  
Eventually, the last Gryffindor/Slytherin seventh year class came around, and as Draco was the only seventh year slytherin left, everyone present was able to feel slightly nostalgic. Witch Weekly was still publishing wildly about Hermione and Severus, and the magazine was crammed with candid photos of the Potions Master. Hermione didn't want to know how they managed to snap photos of him, but she had a feeling Lavender and Parvati had something to do with it.  
  
Finally Snape burst in, as usual, and was shocked to see all of his students staring at him and....smiling? Suddenly, Harry Potter stood up, a copy of Witch Weekly in his hands. He made sure his robes swished as he walked boldly up to Snape.  
  
The Potions Master simply watched Harry as he circled him appraisingly. Finally the boy looked up.  
  
"Ah, Severus Snape. Our...new...celebrity." He held up the Witch Weekly so that Snape could see the pictures, and he was unable to prevent grimacing at the pictures of himself that said things like "yummy" and "We're jealous, Hermione." Harry wasn't done yet, though. He returned to the class and began reading from Rita Skeeter's latest article about them.  
  
~~ "Who ever would have thought that the cold, cruel Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the sexy Severus Snape, could get so hot over one of his students? In a dazzling love story that can only be called the most incredible real-life romance in history, Professor Snape fell under the spell of valedictorian Hermione Granger.  
  
In a Daily Prophet exclusive interview, he looked at Hermione adoringly as she told the dramatic story of how their love came to be, at times adding comments in that low, silky, seductive voice of his. Apparently the other students are also jealous of their classmate.  
  
"Hermione must be the luckiest girl alive," gushed one Hufflepuff who wished to remain anonymous. "I've had a crush on Professor Snape since first year!"  
  
Come on, Professor, when are you going to pop the question? One can only wonder what goes on in their well-concealed private lives. Speak up, you two lovebirds! All of the Wizarding World's women would love to know."  
  
~~  
  
By the end of this, Professor Snape was positively fuming. He was about to start roaring at Harry but Draco grinned evilly and whispered, "silencio" and "expelliarmus." Unable to speak, and definitely unable to resort to physical violence towards students, a very cranky Professor Snape was forced to listen to his students for once. Hermione was just sitting slightly apart from the others, smiling wickedly.  
  
"So," continued Harry, reading from the Witch Weekly. "Mr. Snape, tell me how you manage to make Muggle lipstick last without having to reapply?" Snape glowered at him. "What is it, Professor? At a loss for words? Then tell me... what types of shading can you achieve with only two colors of eyeshadow?" Once again, Snape was speechless, but currently remembering his wandless capabilities.  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape, I see you are a shining example of the mantra, 'Fame Isn't Everything.'" Finally Snape managed to break the charm and started roaring at his shocked students.  
  
"MR. POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DID YOU REALLY EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH SUCH A RIDICULOUS PRANK! AND ALL OF YOU WILL MOST DEFINITELY SUFFER FOR HELPING HIM." The students started cowering as he advanced, looking at his wand and watching it fly from Draco's hand into his own. Even Hermione looked scared. His voice became a deadly whisper that everyone could hear.  
  
"I have warned you all many times not to cross me, but now I have been pushed over the edge. I have never wanted to use my skills in foolish wand waving on a student, but now I am tempted to do so. Starting with Potter." The students looked genuinely frightened, and Harry's face paled yet another shade. His face was only inches from Snape's, and he was staring like a panicked animal into those blazing eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Snape stopped, stood up, and backed away, relishing the confusion of his students. They took their time moving from their former positions, afraid that if they did he'd hex them all to kingdom come. Then, the unexpected happened. Snape began to laugh! Only Hermione didn't look surprised. She just kept smiling her secretive smile.  
  
"Good luck in the real world, dunderheads," he smirked after his laughing died down. "You're going to need it. Class dismissed! If there are such things as miracles, I'll see you all at graduation." 


	35. Final Dance

*A/N* What on earth is WIKTT?? Some people have mentioned it to me and I don't know what it is. Could someone email/IM me and explain? (Fionuir@aol.com) Well, it seems there will only be a few more chapters left in this story--but don't worry, I will come up with new characters to torture and new plots to set into motion. That is, after I deal with school.  
  
~~ The last few days before graduation were free of classes, so the seventh years all tried to enjoy their last times together as students. Hermione spent her days with Harry, Ron and Draco, and her evenings with Severus.  
  
Many of the seventh year girls were excited about the upcoming Graduation Ball, reserved exclusively for the graduating class and their dates. Hermione was also feeling nostalgic, but not so much now that she knew she'd be staying at Hogwarts for a long time. Only her friends made her feel a pang of regret that everything had come to an end, as all wonderful things do. The ball made her feel uncomfortable because everyone knew who she'd be with--and they'd all want to be in on the juicy details.  
  
Hogsmeade had been packed with seventh years wanting to go to Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks for the last time. Even Rosmerta was feeling a little tearful as she saw some of her most loyal customers preparing to leave. She gave Hermione and her friends each a huge hug. "Be careful, all of you!" she sighed. "Hermione, I will see you again soon?" Hermione just nodded and smiled.  
  
"By the way," Rosmerta added with a wink as they were on the way out. "You'll have to tell me next time you see me if Severus is a good lover!" Hermione's companions blushed, but she decided to raise an eyebrow suggestively at Rosmerta, who smiled broadly.  
  
On her way back to Hogwarts, strangers stopped and whispered about her love life, speculating. Hermione tried not to let it embarrass her.  
  
"I heard he's twenty years her senior!" squawked an older witch, who was with a woman who was probably only a few years older than Hermione.  
  
"Age doesn't matter, grandmother!" the girl cried. "It's true love! It's the most romantic thing that's ever happened outside of a story book!" Hermione tried not to laugh. Severus Snape was anything but a prince charming--and she was glad of it.  
  
~~  
  
Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all insisted that Hermione spend the six hours preceding the graduation ball getting ready with them. Hermione was horrified when Lavender and Parvati insisted on applying muggle makeup, and on styling her unruly hair armed with only a blow dryer.  
  
As they worked on Hermione, they chatted. "I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow!" Lavender sighed. "I know, it was so much fun, wasn't it? We'll have to have a class reunion every few years," Parvati said as she stared off into space nostalgically.  
  
Hermione donned shimmering lavender dress robes that hugged every curve in just the right way and moved with her as she walked. She'd picked the robes up in Diagon Alley over a year ago but had never really expected to wear them. Now, however, she had someone to wear them for. "Hermione," Lavender grinned, standing back to admire her work. "Professor Snape's jaw is going to hit the ground when he sees you. You look absolutely fantastic--like a faerie queen!"  
  
Hermione thought of Severus with a smile, knowing he'd probably be dressed in his customary black and loving him all the more for it. It excited her that tonight she'd be able to dance with him, even though everyone would be watching her. While this made her uncomfortable, Hermione knew she'd get used to it. Once she was with Severus, there was no one to think of but him.  
  
~~  
  
Eventually the hours of preparation had passed and it was time for the ball to begin. Slowly, the seventh years began to creep into the Great Hall, chattering to each other excitedly. Hermione went in on Draco's arm, simply because he didn't have a date and Severus was supposed to remain with the staff until the dance began.  
  
"You look ravishing," he whispered in her ear. "If you weren't taken already I'd be after you myself. I do hope you'll save a dance for me!" Hermione laughed and agreed, giving him the honor of being the first to escort her to the dance floor.  
  
Severus felt his heart skip a beat. Hermione was dazzlingly beautiful--so beautiful that he simply gave up on disguising his appreciation. McGonagall laughed. "See something you like, Severus?" He glared at her before turning to watch Hermione again. He felt a small pang of jealousy as he watched her dance with Malfoy, then Weasley, and then Potter. In the middle of her dance with Potter, the Headmaster motioned for the teachers to join in, giving Severus one of his amused looks and nodding towards Hermione. Lupin just laughed and pounded the Potions Master's back. "Go for it, Severus. You know you want to." And the truth was, Severus did want to.  
  
During her dance with Harry, Hermione noticed that the professors were beginning to leave the table and join in. Trelawney was dancing and chatting with Binns, who no longer felt so out of place as a Hogwarts Professor. Dumbledore was dancing with one of the Ravenclaws. She knew it was only a matter of time before Severus got to her. She grinned when Severus came up behind Harry and lay a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry jumped and sprung away immediately, not noticing the slight smile Severus gave him when he drawled, "Mr. Potter, may I cut in?"  
  
Just as she found herself in Severus's arms, on came a slow song. Hermione couldn't help grinning--the timing was too perfect to be a coincidence. Perhaps Dumbledore had something to do with it...  
  
But right now Hermione didn't feel like wondering why the slow song came up when it did. She wanted to enjoy dancing with Severus, who was surprisingly good at it. She grinned up at him, feeling safe in his arms. Hermione breathed in his scent--still musk and leather--and felt herself to be supremely lucky.  
  
Snape himself had felt uncomfortable at first, and he could still feel everyone's eyes boring into his back, but it was worth it. Hermione was here, with him, and she seemed to be happy to have him, though he'd worried at first that she'd feel embarrassed to dance with him. But once she'd flashed him her brilliant smile, he relaxed. It was wonderful to have her with him, enjoying his presence as much as he enjoyed hers. He briefly closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of her against him.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes contentedly and relished the sensation of his smooth, somewhat silky dress robes beneath her cheek. She wished that the song would never end, perfectly content to just sway with him forever. Severus's heart pounded in his chest, and Hermione relished the comfort brought by the steady pulse. There was a pleasant vibration against her ear as he murmured, "You look stunning tonight, Hermione."  
  
~~  
  
Everyone, whether they admitted to it or not, was watching Hermione and Severus. They had never seen their evil Potions Master look so...happy. Both of them positively radiated happiness, and even though Hermione looked beautiful and every girl present would have loved to dance with their now- famous Professor, no one dared try to cut in.  
  
"I must admit, that's the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Hooch whispered to McGonagall. She almost started. "You think that Severus is...adorable?" she gasped, slightly shocked. Then, after thinking about it for a moment, she added, "Well, I guess you're right. That girl does wonders for him."  
  
Lavender, and Parvati were also jealous, even though they had both been dancing the entire time with Ron, Draco, and an extremely attractive Ravenclaw. Harry had brought Ginny as his date, and they were too wrapped up in each other to give anyone else a second thought.  
  
"They are so sweet together," Parvati whispered, giggling. "Look at Professor Snape! He absolutely adores her! I wish I had that effect on someone."  
  
"You do," whispered Lavender. "Just look at Ron--his tongue is practically hanging out of his mouth."  
  
Dumbledore and Lupin were also discussing the unusual pair. "I'm glad he finally found someone," Lupin smiled. "I've never seen a couple so in love." Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I'll agree they are quite well suited to each other. I believe I made the right decision last summer, don't you?" The two of them laughed and each chose a student to dance with, still grinning.  
  
~~  
  
After a few more dances, Severus was tempted to continue but had to break away. Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "Come for a walk with me, Hermione." He took her hand and began to lead her outside and into the gardens. 


	36. A Most Inspiring Evening

**A/N** Is this what you guys wanted? I hope so-I really tried for you! Just one other thing-do you want an epilogue? It's not coming unless you request it! Enjoy this! REVIEW!  
  
Hermione felt eyes following them as Snape led her outside, but tried to ignore them as usual. She worried she'd never get used to everyone's sudden interest in her personal affairs. Dismissing the thought, Hermione concentrated on where Severus was leading her and wondered what was on his mind. It was a warm night, but not oppressively so. Aromas from many various flowers mingled to sweeten the air, and Hermione breathed deeply as she wondered what it was that Severus wanted to say to her.  
  
There was tension in the elegant but strong hand that led her, even though his grip was gentle. In fact, every muscle in Snape's body was tense. Hermione could literally feel his nervousness, and it worried her. Was something wrong? Was he upset with her?  
  
Severus led her to a relatively secluded area, one she knew that no students might be putting to use. One stone bench was placed among the flowers, partially obscured from view. Apparently he really did need to speak with her alone. Hermione searched his face. Why wouldn't he look at her? He seemed so... afraid. Before she could continue her train of thought, he quietly asked her to sit down, his voice quavering uncharacteristically. Shakily, he sat next to her.  
  
Hermione watched him silently. He was so nervous he looked as though it pained him. Frowning, Hermione reached out and took his hand, simply waiting for him to speak. This seemed like one of those things that couldn't be pushed--he tensed even more in response to her touch instead of relaxing into it as usual. The longer his silence lasted, the more worried Hermione got. What on earth could get him so riled up? An eternity later, he drew in a shaky breath and looked at her.  
  
"I've been thinking, Hermione." He paused after saying this, and she met his gaze. It held the same quiet intensity he with which he normally regarded her, yet it seemed magnified many times over. Suddenly Hermione wasn't so nervous anymore, although she didn't let Severus know it. It was all she could do not to smile at him. With intense effort, she kept her expression solemn and concerned. He seemed to gather what was left of his courage, and then spoke again.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but I cannot help myself. Hermione, I love you and I want nothing so much as to be able to tell you so every day for the rest of my life." He reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out a small black box, and as he opened it to reveal an exquisite diamond ring, looking up to meet her eyes, he choked out, "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
Forseeing the nature of this conversation was one thing, but actually hearing the words was another. At first Hermione could only look at Severus, who looked more nervous than she'd ever imagined he could. His eyes held hers, blazing with passion. Happiness overwhelmed her. Before she could speak, she felt tears in her eyes. None fell, but Severus saw them and his nervousness threatened to turn to despair.  
  
Just as his face began to fall, Hermione threw her arms around him and cried, "Yes, Severus, of course I'll marry you!" He half-sobbed with relief, and held her close. Grinning, Hermione pulled back and allowed him to place the ring on her finger, where it glittered brightly. Severus looked at Hermione's hand, then back into her eyes. "It was my mother's. She always hoped I'd give it to the woman I loved." He looked so relieved and so serious that Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She only laughed harder when he looked somewhat shy and embarrassed.  
  
"Severus, I love you so much!" she grinned, and kissed him passionately. They may never have separated, if someone hadn't cleared his throat nearby. Startled, Hermione and Severus broke apart and looked up into the beaming face of Albus Dumbledore--flanked by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and most of the Hogwarts staff. Hagrid was sniffling, and even McGonagall beamed at the Potions Master and her most promising student. Ginny had tears in her eyes and the boys were grinning.  
  
"I think that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" McGonagall finally sobbed, giving in to her more romantic side. Severus began to blush furiously, but was too happy at the moment to be angered by the intrusion. Hermione grinned at him, and he grinned back, his eyes shining. "I knew it all along!" sighed Trelawney, whose eyes now resembled Moaning Myrtle's.  
  
"I do apologize Severus, but we couldn't resist following you two. You were so nervous you didn't even notice!" Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm so proud of you! Hermione, I cannot tell you how happy you've just made him!"  
  
"Way to go, Severus!" Lupin laughed. "I was afraid you wouldn't go through with it! Hermione, you have no idea what you do to that man." Hagrid took that opportunity to ask Hooch for a handkerchief. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" he sobbed.  
  
"Hermione, Professor Snape," Harry smiled. "I am so happy for you two! Congratulations!" Ron nodded. "I'm glad you're happy, Hermione," he smiled, and nodded to Professor Snape.  
  
"I knew this would happen!" Draco grinned. "You two are almost disgustingly cute together, you know." Ginny laughed, still wiping tears from her eyes. "You two really are the couple of the year! Wait until Witch Weekly gets word of this!"  
  
"Well," Dumbledore sighed, his eyes twinkling and a broad grin still lighting up his face, "I think we'll leave you two alone now. Thank you for a most.. inspiring evening." Everyone took Dumbledore's hint and, with a few final smiles and interested looks, they left.  
  
"That was interesting," Hermione commented, turning to smile at her now- fiance, who was positively glowing with happiness, much as she was. He laughed joyously and captured her lips in yet another passionate kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
